More Fine Carriages
by FredandGeorgeWeasleyareMYKings
Summary: NOW COMPLETE! A modern P&P. My life is actually pretty simple; I'm 21 years old, my mother is crazy, my family is at best described as eccentric, and I love an arrogant bastard who I really hate. Confused? Yeah, me too. Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1: Spring Break! Oh wait no

More Fine Carriages

This is a modern version of Pride and Prejudice. What does that mean? Let me fill you in...

1) There is mild swearing and lots of sarcasm (yay!) 2) The names are all different. Why? Because if you met a Will Darcy wouldn't you immediately think 'pride and prejudice'? Yeah that's what I thought. 3) This story doesn't follow the original perfectly - it's a different time and realistically some things just don't work.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Review, lurk, or perhaps a combination of both and as always, thank you!

* * *

Chapter 1: Going Home (Revised)

I grumbled as my alarm clock blared from its place on the nightstand. I turned on my side, and slapped the snooze with more violence than what was necessary. My head was pounding and I knew that I would need at least another ten minutes of dozing just to function.

Ten minutes later, I very slowly made my way out of bed and to the bathroom only to discover quite a horrible sight in the mirror. A very hung-over reflection greeted me.

I mentally kicked myself; I should not have gone out last night. It was just that simple. I had been planning on staying in and watching a bunch of mind numbing chick flicks with only a bowl of popcorn for company and turning in early. I had wanted to be refreshed for the long drive home. But my good intention went to hell. I blame Connie.

Connie Lucas was one of three of my roommates that I shared an apartment with on the trendy side of campus. We grew up together in a small town called Greenville. We weren't really friends in elementary school(I can distinctly remember her making fun of my crazy curly red hair), but in middle school it all changed (I can't remember how) and we became inseparable. It's pretty much been that way since. I eventually got over the hair dig.

But all that history meant very little to me now in my present state of irritability. When I looked back on last night and how Connie had given me the 'you don't have to drink, we'll be home early' speech, I had the urge to go barge into her room loudly and give her a sound kick to the ass. But then again I had been stupid enough to go along with it, thinking that this time, Connie was actually right. Besides that, I managed to convince myself that I had enough self control to handle it. But as soon as I had gotten ready and was actually out on the town, the self control disappeared. I was suddenly ready to get my drink on and have a good time. And Connie had done little to discourage me seeing as she had paid for most of our drinks. After a few shots and a dirty martini, Connie rationalized with me; it was just a six hour drive… it wouldn't be _that_ bad.

Connie was right. It wasn't bad… it was terrible. My head was throbbing and my stomach felt as though it had been stretched and then flattened and then pounded on by a hammer. I rinsed my mouth out then, cursing Connie and her damn persuasiveness. That was the last time I ever listened to her.

I sadly had no time to shower so I settled instead for washing my face thoroughly. I looked like hell. Make-up would have helped a bit but I decided not to even bother with it. I figured after six hours in the car, you wouldn't be able to tell if I made any effort anyway.

I made my way back to my room, ignoring the evil urge to wake Connie up by pounding on her door. I threw my toiletries in my open red duffle sitting on the floor, and searched for some comfy clothes to thrown in. It took a whole five minutes for me to cram all my necessities in, all the while with my stomach churning. I went to my purse and popped some ibuprofen without water, threw on my fleece, grabbed my duffel, and made my way out of the apartment, wondering (not for the first time) what I was really getting myself into by going back home.

It was March 17th meaning that spring break was officially going to begin the next day. Luckily for me, I was done a day early due to some great scheduling. However, instead of being able to join Connie, Haley, and Paige on their voyage to Cancun, I was forced to go home and spend some quality time with the good old familia.

Now it's not as if I don't love my family; I do. It's just the fact that I love them from far away much better then up close. The whole group hadn't been under the same roof for quite a while. Only my youngest two sisters, Cathy and Stacey, are still living at home. Emily has been gone in North Dakota for two years, I have been in Rhode Island for close to four years, and Jenna has been in Iowa for six. How my mother thinks it's possible for all of us to peacefully coexist in the same house for one week when we haven't done so in close to six years completely escapes me. But that's hardly a new development. Fanny Bennett's way of thinking rarely matched that of mine, her second eldest daughter.

Regardless, Fanny had been adamant about reuniting the whole family.

I could still remember the phone conversation.

"Yo madre," I had answered knowing and delighting in the fact that it irritated Fanny like no other to be greeted in such a manner.

"Hello Addie," came the clipped reply. "Really, do you always answer the phone like that? It's not very ladylike… or even polite for that manner."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm assuming you called for a reason other than to critique how I answer my phone… did you get my message about Cancun? We're all leaving the 18th." Even though I wasn't expected to ask permission for doing things, I still kept my parents up to date about big things. Big things being leaving the country.

"Yes, I got your message…" Fanny had started, almost hesitantly. I knew that this couldn't be good and I pushed my cell harder to my ear in nervous anticipation.

"I'm paying for it," I clarified, automatically assuming that financial reasons were the source of my mother's hesitation. With putting three daughters through school, and with two still to come, I knew my parents didn't just have extra cash laying around at my disposal.

"Actually, Addie, your father and I don't think you should go. I mean, you went last year… and you girls all haven't been home in such a while. We think it would be best if you all spent your break here instead."

I almost forgot to breath. Go home? For my spring break? What was she on?

"Um mom that sounds great, but I already made plans."

"You haven't ordered the ticket yet, Addie. You make it sound as if it is all set in stone."

"It is. We have been planning this trip forever."

"Adeline Marie do you realize how long it has been since my whole family has been home?" I cringed knowing that she was going to lay the guilt trip on thick. I stayed silent.

"Well, I will tell you," she continued barely letting my silence endure two seconds. "Almost 2 years since all of you have been home! And that includes holidays! You are all always so busy and by some miracle, you all have the same spring break. Even Jenna has a break in her trimesters at Palmer's roughly the same time."

Normally my mother liked to exaggerate, but even as annoyed as I was I could appreciate the miraculous occurrence of our spring breaks coinciding perfectly. Such things rarely happened for three out of the five, let alone all five, especially since the youngest two were still in high school.

"So you are not going to Cancun. You are coming home."

I gave a huff. "Mom, you can't forbid me to go. I'm twenty-one with my own bank account, remember?"

"Oh fine, then. You go to Cancun with your friends while all of your sisters are at home like the great children that they are. They actually care about their parents. You go ahead and disappoint your father… you know this was just as much his idea as it was mine." She stopped to take a breath, and then tried even another tactic by saying, "Don't you want to see Jenna, Adeline? It has to have been ages since you've last seen her."

I gritted my teeth. Even though Fanny and I rarely agreed, I would give her some credit. She certainly knew how to work me; use Jenna as bait. And she certainly did have a point. It had been forever since I had seen Jenna. She was uber busy with Chiropractic school in freaking Iowa while I was in Rhode Island working on my undergrad. We still made time to talk at least every other day, but when it came down to it, phone calls and text messages were just not the same as seeing Jenna in person.

And she was right about dad. It had been a long time (last Easter) since I had seen him. And even though we corresponded often through emails and random phone calls, it, like my communication with Jenna, lacked since it wasn't face to face.

I gave in, mostly because I knew she would never get off my case if I rejected and because she was surprisingly right. It was a miracle that we could all be under the same roof at the same time again.

But it was going to be an interesting miracle. As I threw my bags in my Saturn, I knew the worst part about this little miracle was going to be dealing with Fanny herself. She still wasn't overly thrilled that I had chosen journalism to be the path of my life. And she couldn't fathom how I was still single.

My mother had an obsession with all of our love lives that was leaps and bounds past what was considered reasonable. I was fearful of the comments that she would make and what would transgress after them. I was also fearful of what matchmaking attempts she would fail miserably at while we were there and what sort of things she was sure to drag us to. I knew she basically meant no harm and only did it because she truly cared for all of us. But I also knew that I would not to be able to endure a whole week of it.

Then there was the fact that Stacey and Cathy were only seventeen and sixteen and were as immature and undisciplined as kids come. I love each of them. Honestly, I do. But again, it was definitely easier to love Cathy and Stacey over a distance of a few states when you don't have to share a bathroom with them or deal with their whining.

But such was my fate. I told myself to focus on the positives (mostly Jenna, Dad, and Emily) and deal with the negatives (Mom's schemes and Stacey's screaming) later. I buckled my seatbelt and started the engine. Little did I know that this spring break would change my life.

Now there are a few things to know about my hometown of Greenville, Delaware:

It is relatively small, with less than 2,500 inhabitants. Gossip spreads like wild fire, everyone is nosy, and there are zero stop lights. Greenville is also the wealthiest town in Delaware on a per capita basis. Meaning that there are few people, all of them are loaded, and most of them are stuck up. Although I would definitely not label my family as obscenely wealthy, we were in a neighborhood that suggested otherwise – loans really are great things.

The drive was pretty boring and uneventful which was fine by me. I pulled up precisely 6 hours later. I had only stopped for a five minute bathroom and chocolate break on the way and had made it in almost record time, not that that was overly surprising. My nickname in high school was lead foot, and it fit me very well. Surprisingly, I have never actually gotten a speeding ticket. Yes, I am _that_ persuasive.

I turned on our semi-secluded drive, and parked behind a shiny new Nissan that I didn't recognized. It looked as though everyone else had beat me home though as I instantly recognized Jenna's Honda and Emily's black sedan. I assumed that they must have left the night before, and had probably been home for a little while. That was all fine with me though.

I jumped out of the car, thankful to finally be free as I heard the front door click open. There standing in all of her ridiculous beauty was my saintly sister, Jenna.

"Jenna!" I squealed. She smiled as we both ran to engulf the other in a huge bear hug.

"It is so good to see you!" She exclaimed as we finally pulled away. "Do you need help with your stuff?"

I shook my head. I only had my duffel. I opened the back door to retrieve it as Jenna looked on in wonderment.

"That's all you brought?" she asked, clearly amused.

"It's only a week," I replied with a smile.

She started laughing and shaking her head. "God, Addie, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Never enjoy life?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Probably," she agreed as we began our walk to the front door.

"Speaking of life," I said, readjusting the strap of the duffle bag on my shoulder, "How did your finals go?"

Jenna gave a shrug. "It's hard to tell. I'm the most worried about my PNS class. God, the professor was…" She stopped short, the anger in her voice clearly surprising herself. I was stunned. Jenna never got angry; it just wasn't in her nature. Not only did she possess the beauty of an angel, but also the temperament of one as well.

"Go on, say it, it will make you feel better."

She started laughing at this, the anger on her features dissipating quickly. "He was a jerk," she said as she opened the door.

"Jerk? That's the best you've got?"

As we walked in, the sound of Stacey's voice screaming my name as she engulfed me in a massive hug was all to be heard.

"Oh my god, Addie, I am so glad you are finally home. We can finally eat now. It took you, like, forever." I rolled my eyes as Stacey broke the hug, and studied my sixteen year old sister for a brief moment.

I think under any normal circumstances I would have been appalled at what Stacey was wearing. Clothing didn't even seem like a proper word to describe it. If she dared to move too much, part of her ass cheek would surely be hanging out of her white mini. And as if that wasn't enough, the itty-bitty pink halter that she was wearing was very low cut and displayed half her flat stomach. But this wasn't by any means a normal circumstance and didn't shock because I was too busy being shocked at something else. Somewhere between last Easter and now, Stacey's body had aged 3 years. She could have passed for nineteen or twenty easily. She had a lot of make-up on, but it was tastefully done and enhanced her face well. Her clothes were nothing short of whore, and her body filled it out much better than what mine would have. I couldn't help but wonder where on earth my baby sister had gone. As if reading my thoughts, Stacey smiled and said "Doesn't this look work for me?"

"You look like you are going to work the corner," I answered honestly. Jenna gave me the 'mother' look – you know the one that says 'was that really necessary?' – as Stacey huffed. "It's called style." Stacey then turned her gaze on my attire (Soffe shorts and an old T-shirt from high school track) and my makeup-less face. "It looks as though you could use some," she said lifting her chin in a haughty manner.

And this was only the beginning. I hadn't even been home five minutes and I had already been told that I wasn't as whorish as my sixteen year old sister thought I should be.

I laughed. "You can keep your style, Stac-pie and I will keep mine." She was a little irritated by the use of her old nickname, but she wisely chose not to complain, probably remembering from past experience that the more she complained about it, the more I was sure to use it in every conversation. Stacey scowled while I chucked my duffle on the couch.

I was just going to ask where everyone else was when they all filtered through the deck door carrying an array of food platters. My mouth began to water and I realized how hungry I really was.

There was mingled out cries of 'Addie!' and 'Welcome home!' and 'Finally!'

Emily waited until all of the shouting and hugging had subsided until greeting me herself in her own Emily-like way.

"I'm so glad you are home, it's been too long." There was a brief, awkward hug complete with two back pats. She pulled away quickly and demanded hurriedly, "Can we eat now? I'm starving."

There were murmured agreements, as all of us made our way to the dinner table. All that is except for Stacey, who was forced by dad to go upstairs and change into something that was more appropriate. I only smirked… guess she couldn't keep her style.

After Stacey joined us, dinner began. I soon began to wonder why we had even pretended and called it dinner… it was more like a round of twenty questions.

Fanny was the worst. "Addie, are you seeing anyone?"

"No, mom." I answered as I forked a massive chunk of lasagna into my mouth. Stacey looked disgusted while Emily snickered.

"And Jenna?"

"No, mom, I'm just trying really hard to focus on school."

My mother seemed horrified by this but my dad came to Jenna's rescue. "Good for you two, being independent. Your younger sisters would do well to look up to your example." He gave a stern look in Stacey and Cathy's direction. Cathy blushed while Stacey pretended not to notice. Instead she voiced other concerns, "I wonder how many calories are in lasagna? I'm trying really hard to lose five pounds."

Everyone remained silent, while I considered smacking her over the head. Too bad she was out of my reach.

"Hey Stac-pie, pass the green beans, will you?" I asked. Stacey gave me a death glare as she passed the pan. Dad smiled at me and I winked back.

"Emily, what about you? Anyone special?" My mother continued to press.

Emily just raised an eyebrow at my mother, giving her a look that clearly said she thought she was ridiculous and then returned to her food.

It was all that Fanny could take. "Well really! You girls think you all have all the time in the world."

Dad and I again shared a smile. If only I got a nickel for every time she said that. "Mom, we kind of do," I replied, as I stabbed my green beans with my fork.

"Well you might… but your father and I certainly don't. And we want grandchildren that we can actually live to see. At the rate you are going, we'll both be cold in our graves before one of you even goes down the aisle."

"You don't need us to be married in order to get grandchild," Emily said reasonably.

Fanny looked like she was going to fall out of her chair. I bit my lip to keep from laughing, and Jenna kicked me underneath the table.

"That is true Emily," dad nodded, his tone even, but his eyes were twinkling. He was clearly amused.

"True, but not what I expect from any of you five," Fanny said still looking scandalized. "I don't care what all those celebrities are doing … all those children out of wedlock – it's not proper."

"Oh so you want _proper_ grandchildren," I said in feigned understanding.

"That's enough. You all know exactly what I mean. I don't want to be mother of the Greenville version of Angelina Jolie," Fanny said her voice as stern as she could make it.

"I wish I were Angelina Jolie," Stacey said with a longing tone.

"She kissed her brother," Emily replied.

"What?" Cathy demanded, repulsed.

"Yeah, on the red carpet. She locked lips with her brother."

"Why?" Stacey spat, looking at Emily as though she had given her the worst news of her life.

"I'll ask her later," Emily replied sarcastically.

"Whatever, Brad Pitt is her lover," Stacey recovered quickly.

"Eh, Pitt is way past his prime. I'd much rather have…" but before I could say who I would rather have, my mother cut me off.

"Addie, are you still in the journalism phase?"

I almost laughed. "Well, I'm majoring in it if that's what you mean by phase. I think junior year would be a pretty shitty time to change my mind about it."

Fanny was too upset by my answer to even scold me about profanity. "Jenna, dear, do you remember Bill Collins? He just moved back here and bought a house by Melbourne Point."

"Yes, I remember him."

I think we all did. How could anyone ever forget Jenna's high school stalker? Bill Collins had been the football quarterback and therefore had thought that he was God. He was decent looking, but his neck was weird and his eyes were a little buggish. But that didn't really matter. Bill could have been hot, and I still wouldn't have touched him with a ten foot pole. Yes, he was that bad. He was an idiot, barely securing even a 'C' average and was as dull as they came. Somewhere between freshmen and sophomore year he became obsessed with Jenna. He had sent her flowers, poems, and anything even remotely cheesy throughout their high school career. He would call constantly, pleading with her for dates. Jenna had always tried to turn him down nicely, but he never really got the hint. That was until Jenna left for school and he had to move on with his own life.

"He always gave me the creeps," Cathy added. My mother gave her a glare.

"I thought he was a nice boy. He was certainly fond of Jenna," Fanny defended.

"He was a stalker," Emily said, her tone dry, as she looked already bored with this conversation.

"Oh certainly not, Emily. He was so nice," Fanny continued.

"He was the quarterback too wasn't he?" Stacey asked interestedly, clearly believing Fanny's version of just how lovely Bill was.

"Which means nothing," I added.

"Well, he's definitely coming tomorrow for our little party, so I want everyone to be polite. He is such a dear." Fanny smiled sweetly as dad audibly groaned.

"Party? What party?" I demanded. I hadn't heard anything about any party.

"Oh, of course, Addie I forgot to tell you." Sure. She just knew I would have found some way out of it. I was surprised that Jenna hadn't mentioned it. She knew how anti-mother's parties I was. Dad hadn't said anything either, but he had probably just wanted to pretend that it wasn't going to happen.

"We are hosting a little neighborhood get together since all you girls are home. It really does happen so rarely and we wanted to celebrate it with everyone. The Lucases are coming, the Williams, Crofts, Kings, Clearwaters, oh and of course the new man, Craig Benson, who moved in last week."

My interest was piqued by the last name, the only one I hadn't heard before.

"New guy, huh?"

"Oh, yes," Fanny looked delighted that I had mentioned him. "He seems rather nice, is quite good looking… but he has this twit of a blonde who is always by his side. I'm sure they must be engaged. What single man buys a house in this neighborhood?" Fanny finished with a disappointed expression claiming her face. I understood perfectly. She was only mad that the blonde had snatched him before one of her daughters had even had the chance.

"So, what time is this party?" I asked as innocently as I could. There was still a bleak glimmer of hope that I could get out of it.

"Don't even think about it Adeline. You are going to that party. Why you are always so difficult about these things, I will never know. You are worse than your father."

With that dad and I caught each other's eyes and smiled and gave a toast to each other with our glasses of milk while mom just rolled her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: Pummeling the Jag

More Fine Carriages

Disclaimer: Whatever you recognize is Jane Austen's.

_A/N: Thanks to the three reviewers! You all made my day. Happy Reading!_

_PS: I am not sure if anyone is going to find Emily (who is basically Mary) OOC, but in my defense, I think that in today's society, Emily is exactly what Mary would have been like. Maybe I'm wrong, but I think it works for this story. If not, my bad, but I am going to keep her the same. Other than that, I also think that Fanny/Mrs. Bennet is normally just ripped to shreds in fanfics and I don't want to do that to her; underneath it all she really is a mother that cares deeply about her children. So I am planning on portraying a more motherly side to Mrs. Bennet. I hope you all enjoy it._

* * *

I woke up early the next day which was so out of the norm for me, I considered the fact that something very terrible was wrong with the universe. Before I go any further, I feel like I have to clarify that I am by no means a lazy person. I just thoroughly enjoy slumber. In fact, if such a thing were possible, I very well would be married to sleep. There really is nothing quite like it.

But on this particular morning, the sleep-Gods were depriving their most devoted worshipper. And so I got out of bed, not really sleepy but not quite fully awake, a feeling that I, and everyone else who has ever had the misfortune of experiencing it, really hate.

Seeing as nearly everyone was still asleep (except Fanny, who I could hear bustling in the kitchen) I decided to do something that I hadn't been able to do the day before; go for a run.

In high school I had joined cross country on a whim. Everyone said it was impossible and hard and I wanted to see first-hand what all the complaining was about. And so I did. Only for me, it wasn't terrible; it was amazing. Running suddenly became a new outlet and I loved it. It made me feel free and at one with myself in a way that I never had before. I dropped the 'baby fat' that I still had had a fourteen and actually became quite a good runner, earning a varsity spot my very first year. That same year, the following spring season, I joined the Track team, only to discover that I was a born distance runner.

Although I hadn't been good enough to compete at the college level, I still ran on my own nearly every day, just loving the feel of it and the time it gave me to think about anything or nothing at all.

I put my iPod headphones into my ears and threw on my adidas supernovas before slipping through the front door without alerting Fanny of my presence. The air was cool on my face, waking me up a little bit more. I started slowly, so as to warm my muscles slightly, and then fell into my pace.

Now if there is anything bad to say about my neighborhood in Greenville, it would have something to do with the fact that mostly all of my neighbors exceed the age of 55 years old. Not to hate on the elderly or anything. But it wasn't really the happening place growing up. This being said, nearly all of the elderly neighbors were up already for some ungodly reason, busy watering plants or reading the paper as I ran by. I waved to all of them trying to smile pleasantly as they called out muted greetings.

I mentally sighed as I turned onto Newton Drive; I would again be seeing all of my old neighbors in the do course of twenty-four hours. It was really very ridiculous when you thought about. It was a welcome party for three people who really had no desire to be welcomed. Jenna was too modest, Emily… was just too Emily, and I was way too old for Fanny's bull. It was just a chance for her to parade all of us 'lovely girls' around and brag to anyone who was willing to listen.

The only good thing about the party was that mom had insisted on having an open bar and hiring a bartender. Emily and I had already agreed to be its most frequent visitors. I had a feeling that between the senior citizen guests and my mother's party planning skills, that our welcome party was going to be quite the snoozer.

I was dripping in sweat as I passed the old Cromwell place that the new guy, Craig Benson (and possibly a fiancé) had moved into. The place was easily the biggest one in the whole up-scale neighborhood and that was saying quite a lot right there. It was truly beautiful, a classy old Victorian that was large and timeless. Craig Benson and company (Fanny had ecstatically informed us later that he was bringing four guests who were staying with him) were actually going to be about the only people under 25 at our welcome party, give or take a few and, of course, not including any of us girls.

I guess I had just been preoccupied with thinking about the party and admiring the old Cromwell place because no more than two seconds later after the thought had crossed my mind, I ran into something solid and came to a sudden stop as I fully connected.

I was so surprised I almost lost my balance and fell. I luckily grabbed on to what I had initially ran into, which I now saw was a black Jaguar, and steadied myself. My knee, which had first made contact with the stupid car, throbbed. I was instantly livid. What the hell was the car doing, parked halfway on the sidewalk and halfway in the old Cromwell place's driveway? It wasn't as if there wasn't enough room to pull it ahead.

Seething, I took out my earplugs, and stopped next to the car to assess the damage to myself and to the car. The car surprisingly looked fine after meeting with my bony knee and lower torso. My body, on the other hand, didn't seem to have liked the meeting too much. I suddenly heard fast footsteps approaching, and seemingly out of nowhere, a man approached me, an agitated expression on his face. I assumed it to be Craig Benson and upon seeing him, clearly freshly out of the shower with dampened hair and an old rugby t-shirt and shorts on, I was just as sorry as Fanny was that he was engaged. The guy was beautiful. Think your exact description of tall, dark, and handsome with big brown eyes and good arms. I would have been drooling if it hadn't been so early and if I hadn't just got into a fight with his car.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

I had almost answered until I realized that he was not talking to me.

Oh no.

Beautiful man was stroking his car and consoling it. His sexiness suddenly disappeared. I mean, come on… really?

He quickly came over and stood by my side to see if I had done anything to his precious car.

"It's fine," I said irritably as he peered closely. The guy had yet to fully acknowledge me.

His eyes turned to me and I suddenly wished he hadn't noticed me. His eyes were dark, angry, intense, and lovely all at the same time and I was slightly afraid. He seemed to give me the up-and-down, quickly taking in my appearance. His expression said it all. He clearly thought I was beneath him.

"You really should try to watch where you are going. Might be helpful…" His tone was scornful and condescending. And I was outraged. He began to walk away, back to the house, as if dismissing me. I almost laughed. Did he expect me not to say anything back?

"Well maybe you shouldn't park your car on the fucking sidewalk." I wanted to add jackass somewhere, but I refrained.

He pivoted and starred at me clearly ticked and surprised. Looked like he wasn't too used to people talking back to him.

"Excuse me?" he demanded again in the same infuriating tone, as though I were nothing but a mere peasant.

"_Sidewalks_ are for _people_. _Driveways_ are for _cars_," I replied, taking care to say it all slowly and deliberately, so as to undermine his intelligence.

"Eyes are for looking." He replied coldly.

I nodded and pointed to the very open and large driveway. "Yes they are. And it looks to me like you've got a shitload of room to park your Jag in your driveway instead of leaving it parked halfway on the sidewalk." I gave a smug little smile that was more than a little childish, and popped my headphones back in my ears. The asshole didn't even try to say anything back, instead settling on just glaring at me as I ran by him.

I returned home quite a while later and was still fuming. I opened the door to smell Fanny's homemade pancakes and in spite of myself, felt a little bit better.

"Momma! I'm home!" I called out, mocking a child's voice. I loved making absurd voices. My favorite is pretending to be British when I shop for groceries. I heard her exclaim, "Oh good greif," as I stormed into the kitchen. Dad and Jenna were already at the table, and Cathy was pouring herself a huge glass of orange juice over the counter while Fanny was still standing over the oven, making even more pancakes and bacon.

"Good run?" Dad asked as he sipped his habitual morning coffee – he was a hardcore addict.

I grimaced as my knee cap was still a little sore. "It was great until I got into a fight with a car."

Cathy snorted, clearly thinking I was kidding while Fanny looked outraged.

"Did someone almost hit you?" she asked, her maternal instinct fully engaged.

"No. I actually hit the car." I replied as I grabbed some pancakes that were already on a plate on the counter and made my way to the table.

Dad raised an eyebrow while Jenna and Cathy laughed. "What kind?" dad asked amused.

"Jag."

Dad raised both eyebrows in surprise. "High roller."

"You know me. I only pummel the best."

Dad chuckled as I sat down and began dumping heaps of syrup onto my stack of pancakes.

"So did the Jaguar do anything special? Or was it just time to beat a Jaguar?"

"Wrong place and wrong time," I shrugged, already feeling a bit calmer since dad was getting a kick out of the whole thing.

I cleared my throat. "Actually, mom I think I met Craig Benson this morning."

Fanny looked horrified as she made the connection between my fight with the Jag and my meeting with Craig Benson.

"You didn't…" was the strained response.

"Oh I think I did… Tall, dark, absurdly good-looking and overall jackass? Well after me and the Jaguar, which was halfway parked on a sidewalk mind you, were done with said pummeling, he came out to make sure his car was okay."

My mother laughed – definitely not the reaction I had been planning on – while Cathy, Jenna, and Dad smiled as they chewed their breakfasts.

"Addie, I have no idea who you met this morning, but it was definitely not Craig Benson… Craig is blond."

I was stunned. I had no idea who it could be. And then it dawned on me – he was having visitors wasn't he? Visitors that were sure to be attending the party – great. I now was even happier that there would be an open bar, something that I surely hadn't even thought was possible.

"So you just ran into it or what?" Cathy asked through giggles.

"Yes, I ran into it," I snapped. "But it's backend was parked on the sidewalk. Who parks half of their fricken car on a sidewalk?"

Jenna tried to put on a mask of seriousness as she responded, "Well apparently tall, dark, absurdly good-looking jackasses."

Dad snorted into his coffee as I threw a piece of bacon (which hit her square in the face) at Jenna.

"Really, Addie, how old are you?" Fanny scolded. I just laughed and began to devour my pancakes feeling better already, yet still dreading the party where I was destined to face arrogant Jaguar man once again.

* * *

"I'm just saying Addie, I think this black dress I bought at Macy's would be perfect. Just at least try it on."

It was the night before the dinner party that was to be thrown in our honor and Fanny was desperately pleading with me to wear a dress that she had especially picked out for me when Macy's had had their huge blowout sale earlier in the year. Needless to say, I was having none of it.

"Mom, my outfit is fine." And it was; long black skirt with an elegant white top. It was Jenna's, but had somehow managed to fit me well, and looked perfectly presentable (it made my shoulders and boobs look great) but didn't scream that I was trying to hard like I knew a little black dress would.

Fanny, however, was insistent.

"Mom, no. I'll...I'll wear it the next time you have a dinner party, okay?"

As soon as I saw her face, I knew I had made a mistake. It was totally not below Fanny to hold a dinner party just to make me keep my promise and I instantly knew that before I returned to Rhode Island, Fanny would have the pleasure of seeing me in her Macy's purchase.

But the good thing was that it got Fanny off my back, thus leaving me a full hour before the party started to review a view materials. That's the really funny thing about 'breaks' in college. They really aren't breaks at all but just a tool to be used for better and more successful procrastination. You always have to do _something_ during them. You can never just relax.

So I began to work a little bit, but forty-five minutes later, Jenna knocked on my bedroom door.

"Hey, some people are here. Time to get this show on the road."

I groaned. "Why do old people always insist on being here so early? I had another fifteen minutes to myself."

Jenna just smiled as I got up. "Where's Emily?" I demanded

"She's way ahead of you – she's been at the bar for thirty minutes already."

"Atta girl," I said as Jenna and I descended the narrow staircase. We crossed the kitchen and went out to the patio where the cocktails and were being served before the actual dinner, which would be in the dining room.

And I instantly regretted ever leaving the comfort of my bedroom and textbooks. Because there, standing directly in front of me, with a whole posse of people around him, was the Jag man. We made eye contact, a mask of arrogance rolling over his face. I looked away almost immediately, pulling Jenna over to the side with me. "Let's go get drinks with Emily," I said. Jenna just gave a nod and a smile. She had to know the one who was Jag man, seeing as the other two men with him both had light hair.

We walked to the bar, while Jenna struggled to keep her powder blue dress down as the breeze blew. I sat on the stool next to Emily as Jenna sat on my right, ordered my drink from the bartender mom had hired, and waited for the awfulness to begin. Of course, Fanny would bring the whole group of them over shortly. Then I would be forced to make small talk and be polite. Fantastic.

It happened even faster than I had expected it to. No more than two minutes later, thankfully giving the bartender enough time to fix my drink, Fanny appeared with our five early guests in tow.

"Here are three of my girls!" she said the pride and delight radiating from her voice. I cringed a little as I stood to face the group. All three of the men were attractive, although the two blonds paled in comparison considerably to Jag man. The two women that were with them, on the other hand, were completely tacky; both had orange skin, bright colored clothing, and very fake, dried blonde hair. Their faces were heavily makeup-ed. They both had Channel bags and were sporting Marc Jacobs apparel. It was the attack of the sororiety girls. I shouldn't have been surprised. They both seemed to be exactly what I would have guessed Jag man's type to be; fake, stuck-up, superficial, and very, very easy.

Introductions were made. Jag man was actually a Jake Hudson. He said his name with so much importance I almost puked. The two girls who were ironically twins, Leora and Leighton, were actually Craig's sisters. My mother was barely able to contain herself. With no fiancé, Craig was fair game for any of her daughters. The other blond was Joe Tendril, who was Leighton's fiancé and a good friend of both Craig's and Jake's.

Craig was easily the most outgoing of all of them, and although Joe made a few comments here and there, it was pretty much Craig, myself, and Jenna carrying on the conversation soon after Fanny left to retrieve Cathy and Stacey from only God knew where.

It was clear right away to anyone present that there was an attraction between Jenna and Craig. It almost seemed too perfect, but they soon found they had mutual friends and began talking excitedly about people that Jenna had only vaguely mentioned to me before. Throughout the course of the whole conversation, I was quite aware of Jake's/Jag Man's angry glare on me but pretended to be oblivious. Emily was pretty much a godsend, because even though she wasn't as social as most, she knew exactly what was important… alcohol. And she kept everyone supplied, especially herself.

The only people who declined Emily's gifts from heaven were the twins.

"Oh no. We don't drink," Leora replied. I knew it was her because I had noticed that she was much thinner than Leighton was.

Emily looked insulted. "Why the hell not?" I only smiled.

"It's so many empty calories," Leora responded, and then had the nerve to give me a degrading look as I sipped my sex on the beach.

I really wanted to dump it all over her stupid expensive designer clothes but instead made a show of draining my cup loudly and smacking my lips.

"I'll take another one, Em," I called out. Leora and Leighton exchanged a meaningful glance while I almost thought I detected a start of a smile of Jake's lips. But when I turned to actually look at him I realized I was very wrong. He was looking at me alright. But he certainly was not smiling.

Emily returned promptly with my drink and I used the interruption as an excuse to get away from all of them. I realized, as I departed with Emily, that the rest of the guests had arrived, and after making the rounds, we headed toward the kitchen to see how dinner was coming.

I was still a little bit more than bothered though. I couldn't understand how a single group of people (Jake's posse) could be so uppity. It was clear to me that even Joe thought he was a little bit above the rest of us. The only one who seemed somewhat down to earth was Craig, and he and Jenna were still eagerly gabbing away, not even bothering to keep anyone else in the flow of the conversation.

I returned to the kitchen, only to find a mom's friend Karen, who was helping her cook for the event, and Fanny herself, busily putting the last minute touches on everything.

"Need any help?" Emily asked.

Fanny shook her head. "I saw Jenna. Looks like her and Craig are hitting it off." She was glowing in excitement at the potential match. Emily and I exchanged a glance.

"No meddling mom," I said firmly.

"I wasn't even thinking it."

"Right."

"Well you two should sit down. I'm going to call everyone to dinner in about two seconds."

And as I took my seat, I couldn't help but notice that Jenna, who had previously been assigned to sit on my right, was now placed at the other edge of the table. Right next to Craig Benson. So much for Fanny not meddling.

And who was in Jenna's place, might you ask? None other than the one and only Jake Hudson. I couldn't help but laugh, even though it caused Emily, who was thankfully still on my left, to look at me as though I was crazy. And when Jake walked through the door after the Kings and Lucases and saw just where he was seated, he looked about as excited as I felt.

We were in for one awkward dinner. I gave him a salute with my drink and downed it again. I knew I was going to need it.


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner Party Blues

More Fine Carriages

Disclaimer: I only wish I were paid to do this…

_A/N: Shout out to all the reviewers. I love you all. As far as this chapter goes, I didn't like it nearly as much as the first two and I am curious to know what everyone else thinks of it. It's not as long either, but hopefully chapter 4 will be better in both regards. Happy reading!_

* * *

I wasn't even hungry, but I was dying for dinner to be served anyway. The way I saw it, the sooner it was served, the sooner I could run away. And for those of you who think I am exaggerating, that I wouldn't _actually_ run away, don't be so sure. It was extremely awkward on my side of the table. Smashed between two unsociable people and staring into the bug-like eyes of Bill Collins was definitely not my idea of a good time. It was exactly the situation that should have been run away from.

Yes, Bill Collins had indeed arrived, although at the very last minute. I was so surprised when he strode up hurriedly, as everyone else was settling into their spots, and plopped himself down in the chair directly across from me. With all of the madness with Jake Hudson, I had completely forgotten about him. He didn't even wait two seconds before proclaiming quite loudly, "I am so sorry I'm a bit late, terrible traffic."

I wanted to inform him that Greenville only had a grand population of 2500; terrible traffic was impossible. But I remained quiet, biting my lip.

Emily gave me her signature look that she normally reserved especially for reacting to Fanny – one that said 'this person is a fucking idiot' – and then promptly returned to her drink.

Before we could even sink into awkward silence as we waited for our food to be served, Bill noticed Jake.

"Jake Hudson! What a surprise this is! What brings you to my little town of Greenville?" His little town? Was that really necessary? But suddenly my curiosity got the better of me; how on earth did these two know each other? They sure as hell did not strike me as two people who could possibly run in the same circle. I didn't even bother trying to hide my interest as I listened openly to the conversation between the two of them.

Jake cleared his throat with importance. I clenched my fists and resisted the urge to give him a dirty look. "I'm here with my good friend, Craig Benson. He just moved in about a week ago. Did you ever meet him when we were at Martha's?"

"No, I don't think so… which one is he?"

Jake gestured to where Craig, who was flirting with Jenna, was sitting at the other end of the table. I was still irritated because I had no idea who Martha was or why anyone was visiting her. I saw Bill's face fall at the sight of Jenna and Craig together and I probably would have felt bad for the poor guy except for the fact that I was much too preoccupied with my own questions to feel much sympathy for him.

Bill was seemingly too upset by the display to continue the conversation that he had started. And it dawned on me that if I really wanted answers, I was the one who was going to have to ask the questions. Reluctantly, I spoke. "So how exactly do you two know each other?"

Jake looked up surprised, as though he had assumed I was incapable of speech while Bill looked completely uninterested.

Neither one spoke, clearly waiting for the other one to jump in and carry the narrative. I looked questioningly at both of them and finally Jake caved in, although I feel like I must add, with a very pained expression. What a drama queen.

"Martha, Bill's aunt, is my Godmother. She had a huge fiftieth birthday party about two years back, and Bill and I met there."

I raised both eyebrows. It surely was a small, small world. Bill was still wearing a mask of sorrow, while the dinner finally arrived. I was actually beginning to feel hungrier, and when the plate was finally in front of me, I dug in.

Our side of the table was awkwardly quiet throughout the duration of the meal, and as we finally finished while everyone else was only half way done, I realized that conversation was mandatory now that we had nothing else to do.

"So… Bill. What are you up to these days?"

Almost instantly, Bill's face lit up. It was such a dramatic change, I pulled my head back in surprise.  
"I'm actually heading an accounting firm."

I nodded approval. It was perfect; dull job for a dull little man.

He took my nod to mean much greater things than it actually did. He continued on hurriedly after seeing my reaction. "But don't get the wrong idea. My life is certainly not perfect."

Yes because that had been exactly what I was thinking. Please note the sarcasm.

"I actually get lonely. I wouldn't mind finding a wife soon."

So much for starting off slow. Bill didn't even have a girlfriend. How the hell was expecting to just go out and find a bride? And secondly, who even admits to that? I instantly cursed myself for asking him the question in the first place. Honestly, you'd really think I would learn. But I don't.

Silence fell, while I fiddled with my napkin. About five minutes of intense silence while we all looked anywhere else but at each other, Emily suddenly spoke.

"What do you do for a living Jake?" It was very random, and I gave her a weird look after the question left her mouth. She didn't seem to notice. Then, as I thought about it, I too was a little curious. He looked no older than twenty-five years old and he owned a Jaguar… not something that occurred too often. He had to have quite the job.

"I'm actually in my first year of law school," he said arrogantly.

I was more than surprised. Grad students are supposed to be poor. Not be owners of a ridiculously expensive car. Daddy must have loads of money. This actually explained a lot, like his arrogance and belief in his own supremacy

Emily gave an appreciative nod. "I'm thinking of going that route myself."

Instead of further pursuing the conversation, by either adding helpful advice or discussing mutual interests like any normal person would have done, Jake said nothing. I wondered briefly if he was just socially retarded. Here was someone who was obviously interested in the same thing that he was and yet he had nothing to say. That completely made sense. Not.

"Adeline, I assume you are still at Brown?" Bill chimed in. I cringed at him using my full name. I normally didn't mind, but the way Bill said it sort of grossed me out. He put a weird emphasis on the first syllable and it just sounded unnatural.

I nodded.

"And Jake, your sister goes there too doesn't she?" Bill prodded with a smiling face as he directed the conversation. Apparently, he was over the Jenna-Craig issue.

Jake nodded while I was more than surprised. There were two of them? And one of them went to the same school as me? Great.

Before anyone could even think of steering the conversation forward, Bill came back to me.

"Adeline, what is that you are studying again? It is so long ago that you told me, I find that I just cannot remember for the life of me."

"Journalism," was my automatic response.

"How interesting. What do you plan on doing with that?"

"Um… being a journalist." Was he really that dense?

"Oh, but of course."

I decided that I would rather have utterly long and thick awkward silences than circular, dim-witted conversations with Bill Collins.

"And where do you want to report for? Do you plan on staying in Rhode Island?"

I was more than a little irritated as I shrugged off the question. Why did it even matter? I would figure it out later after I had my degree. It wasn't really any of his business.

Bill looked pleased that I had no concrete plans in my future, something that, if being completely honest, freaked me out more than a little. I decided that I had had enough of the stupid filler small talk. 

Even though someone had yet to leave the table, I stood, not even caring anymore if I was being impolite. "Excuse me," I said politely, and then scurried away into the living room. What I really wanted to do was go back to my room and change out of Jenna's clothes and as I contemplated this, Fanny appeared out of nowhere. I wondered if she had the ability to read my mind; she was looking at me suspiciously.

"What's wrong?" She demanded with narrowed eyes.

"Mom I just had to sit with Bill Collins and Jake Hudson for the past forty-five minutes. There isn't much that _isn't_ wrong."

"Oh, Addie, it can't be that bad. Stop being so dramatic. Besides Emily was right there."

I laughed. I really do love Emily. But Emily didn't really talk to people. It wasn't that she was shy. Emily just didn't care. She never bothered with the small talk… small talk was all there was at dinner parties. The fact that she had asked Jake the one question still boggled my mind.

Before Fanny or I could say anything further, Jenna and Craig walked through the doorway, smiling hugely.

"Great dinner Mrs. West," Craig said, his beautiful smile lighting up his face.

"Oh thank you, dear," Fanny responded, looking ecstatic.

"I'm afraid that we must be off, though," Craig said looking sincerely sorry. Fanny's face fell. Nothing quite like dining and ditching. Jenna looked a little put off by the news as well. I, on the other hand, was trying not to look to hopeful.

"Oh but why?" Fanny asked unabashedly.

"It seems that Leora isn't feeling well at all. She feels terrible for leaving so early, but…"

"We understand, Craig," I said cutting him off. I was sort of happy to see them go. It wasn't that I didn't like Craig. He seemed nice enough. But if he left, then so would Jake, and my night would become much more bearable.

He nodded. "But thank you so much. The food was amazing."

That seemed to make Fanny feel a little bit better but I could still tell she was terribly disappointed.

"I hope it wasn't anything that Leora ate…" Fanny started.

"Oh, no, not at all. She wasn't feeling too good when she first got here. It's probably just the flu, or something."

And with that and a few awkward goodbyes, in which Jake didn't even really respond to (arrogant asshole), Craig and company departed. The only people left were the senior citizens who were 

thankfully entertained by my parents, and Bill Collins, who was seemingly content to stare at Jenna from afar, now that Craig was no longer in sight. I almost whooped for joy until I saw Jenna's face. She was even more disappointed than Fanny.

"You really like him, don't you?" I asked, surprise in my own voice. Jenna liked everyone, but I had never seen her quite like this, especially so soon after meeting someone.

"He is such a great person Addie! And my god, his smile is beautiful."

"Sounds like someone is in _love_,"I said teasingly.

"Oh funny. So how was your end of the table…? I'm assuming Jake is the absurdly good-looking jackass?"

"I don't think I said he was good-looking," I said skeptically. I knew I had, but it was worth a try.

Jenna gave me a doubtful look. "Nice try. You know he is gorgeous."

"So does he. He is an arrogant bastard. Why on earth is Craig friends with him?"

"I'm sure he has good qualities, Addie. You just don't know him well enough."

"I don't need to… he says it all when he looks at me. He is so condescending."

"I just thought he was really quiet… shy probably," Jenna said thoughtfully.

I disagreed, but I really didn't want to waste any more time talking about him so I let it drop. Jenna and I returned to our neighbors and made conversation with a few different guests. An hour later, the crowd began to disperse, and soon after that, everyone had cleared out. I was terribly happy that it was all over, and although I had a feeling of foreboding that Fanny would hold another little party when we were all going away again, I was sure that I could find a way out of it.

I went to sleep early that night, surprisingly drained although I hadn't done much of anything. I fell asleep very quickly, but I remembered that my very last thought before I drifted off to the wonderful kingdom of slumber was that at least I would never have to see Jake Hudson again.

I was in for a very rude awakening.

* * *

The next morning I was awoken by Stacey's shrill screams.

"Give them to me, Cathy! It's my turn!"

"What? You got the car last time. It's _my _turn."

"Give me the keys!"

"No! I get the car today!"

I groaned loudly and shoved a pillow over my ears, but it did little to block out the noise. They were so god damn loud. Why me? My deranged sisters continued on with their screaming, oblivious to the fact that they were assholes who had just ruined my really good dream.

And then that dawned on me. My dream. My dream about kicking the shit out of Jake Hudson. I smiled a little. It was obviously not a premonition of any kind; it certainly would be an impossibility for me to even physically hurt him in the slightest way. He was muscular and solid and dwarfed me.

But it still made me feel a little bit better.

I rolled out of bed, still annoyed with Cathy and Stacey, of whom I could still hear muffled screams. I checked the clock to see that it was nearing 10:00 AM. I had slept for a ridiculous amount of time.

I did my usual morning stuff (brushing teeth, showering, and so on) and went down stairs to get breakfast, wearing nothing but a baggy Brown T-shirt and short running shorts. My hair was still damp and I had absolutely no trace of make-up on my face. But I didn't really care. This was my home. I didn't have to look presentable here. That's what I had thought anyway.

I was wrong.

There sitting at my kitchen table, was Bill Collins. He looked nervous and pathetic, but I was too astounded to even react. I froze by the doorway. Bill at my kitchen table could never mean good things.

Fanny was in the kitchen with him, bustling around making coffee.

"Oh! Addie, you are finally up! Bill has been waiting very patiently to talk to you."

Bill wanted to talk to me? Normal people used phones. Still, I had no idea what this could be about at all. Dread settled heavily on my stomach. I forced myself to move, and went to pour myself a massive amount of cinnamon toast crunch for breakfast.

"Here's your coffee, Bill," Fanny said, as she placed a large steaming mug in front of him. "I'll just leave you two alone now."

My head shot up faster from my cereal then I had ever thought possible, but Fanny had already quitted the room. I shot a nervous glance to Bill, wondering what the fuck was going on. He was sweating profusely, and was looking at me strangely… looking at me with… _lust_?

I was instantly revolted by the idea, but Bill did not seem to notice. Instead, he started speaking, lookin anywhere but at my face. "Adeline, I am so glad you have finally risen. Not that I should complain. From what you told me last night, you have been waiting for me for a long time."

I had no idea what he was talking about. I'm sure I looked absolutely confused, but again Bill didn't notice, for he was much too busy staring down at his coffee mug.

"You don't have to wait any longer, Adeline. I am yours. I can't say how sorry I am for making you wait so long for me to finally open my eyes and realize your feelings for me."

I gapped at him. He was completely insane. I hadn't done anything that could ever give anyone that impression. How could've I?

"What the hell are you talking about?" I snapped, causing Bill to finally look at me and my flabbergasted expression.

"Last night…" he began unsurely. "When you didn't have any plans for the future, I realized that you _must _have always been waiting for me. And again, I am so sorry, I was so preoccupied with Jenna, I never realized –"

I cut him off, not able to take any more of his crazy talk. "I have not been waiting for you! I don't even know what you are saying!"

"Y-you mean you haven't been secretly in love with me for all these years?"

"Hell no!" I said with a little bit more vehemence than necessary.

"B-but, last night…"

"Me not knowing what I'm going to do with the rest of my life has nothing to do with you."

"You don't have to lie anymore, Adeline," he said softly, trying to soothe me. "Let the truth set you free."

I was ready to punch him the face. I clenched my fists angrily at my side. "I am not lying! I don't have feelings for you and I never did! And I think it's is VERY safe to say that I NEVER will!"

I hadn't held back, but he hadn't really left me any choice. The man was delusional. Never before had my words, or lack thereof, been so misconstrued.

He bowed his head and then stood up. "Very well, Adeline." And with that he left the kitchen in a hurry, still hunched in shame, looking pitifully defeated, but I didn't even care. He was an idiot. How could he even draw such a conclusion?

I was still fuming as I finally poured milk into my cereal. What was wrong with men? Either they were idiots and dim-witted or arrogant jerks… or, like in Jake Hudson's case, both.

But I had never had good luck with them. And it looked as though my luck was only getting worse.


	4. Chapter 4: Running in the Rain

More Fine Carriages

A/N: _Thank you so much for the reviews! Here's chapter 4. Happy reading!_

Chapter 4: Running in the Rain

* * *

Connie called late the next morning.

"Soooo, how's the Ass?" I rolled my eyes as at the question. Connie had always thought it was funny to call Fanny my 'Ass'. And I will admit that it had been funny the first three times. Now it was just a little annoying.

"I'm surviving. How's Cancun, you evil whore?" I said as flipped mindlessly through the channels.

"Glorious!" Connie said in a sing-song voice. "The guys here are so HOT!"

"Has Paige hooked up with half of the beach already?" I asked. Connie laughed, but I wasn't really kidding.

"At least a fourth," Connie answered. Sadly, it was probably true. But despite the fact that Paige liked a lot of men, I loved her. Besides I think there needs to be a really big whore in each group of college friends. It all keeps the balance.

"Ah, what a hooch," I said, as Stacey came up and snatched the remote out of my hand. Being my mature self, I made a face and gave her the finger as she danced out off my reach. She changed the channel to some show that Connie had watched back home; John and Kate plus Eight. Sick. Not for me. I thought it was weird that there were a bunch of cameras filming little children. Were people really that hard up for story lines? Where was the creativity?

"Anyway, what else has been happening at home?"

"Well, Bill Collins is back."

"Poor Jenna."

"Oh save your pity. Bill has found another target."

"Really? Who?"

"Yours truly."

Connie busted out laughing. I should have been expecting it. But I still gritted my teeth. She was on the beach scoping out beautiful boys while I was stuck here with Bill and My Ass.

"Oh my God. Priceless! Is the Ass thrilled?"

"It doesn't matter how Fanny feels, Bill is a moron and he better leave me alone."

"I don't get it though. Why suddenly over Jenna? Not that you aren't a babe or anything…"

"Jenna met this new guy Craig, who just moved in. She's actually out picnicking with him as we speak."

"A picnic?" Connie cried. "What guy picnics? He sounds amazing already!"

"Yeah, he's pretty much the male version of Jenna so I have a good feeling about this one," I said confidentially. And it was true. Before they had left, we had chatted and he was beyond charming. I would have probably fallen in love with him myself if he hadn't been blond. But blondies just don't do it for me. No offense to them, or anything. Just not my cup of tea.

"Good for her. Jim was an asshole."

Jim had been Jenna's last romance two years ago that had lasted a year and had been great until she caught him cheating on her.

"So, anything else?"

"I found a new person to hate," I said as I got up to search for some munchies in the kitchen.

"Oh Addie! I'm so proud! Male or Female?"

I laughed. It wasn't like it was really anything new. Not that I was mean or anything. Maybe just a little less willing to put up with bullshit.

"Male named Jake Hudson. He's an asshole, and strangely, best friends with Jenna's new friend."

"Wait, Jake Hudson? I know him!" Connie screamed.

"What? How?" I asked as I opened the cupboards, finding Cheetos and taking the whole bag back with me as I headed back to the living room.

"He was the other dude in that huge fight at Kelly's party last year! Don't you remember? It was him and that really hot Jeff Brooks guy."

"Was that the one where we were both terrified for our lives when they broke through the window?" I asked, vaguely remembering. No one had known what had caused the fight. Later it had been rumored to be about some girl. Big surprise.

"Yes! And then we ran out, and your drunk ass had to walk barefoot back to our apartment because you left your shoes there in all the chaos," Connie said through giggles.

I remembered. That had NOT been a good morning.

"That's so weird though! I can't believe you met him. He doesn't even go to Brown," Connie said with surprise. "He was really hot too. Still hot?"

"Not really." I answered, as I plopped on the couch with my bag of Cheetos. Stacey had changed the channel and now a repeat of the Hills was on. I gave her look. She ignored me, and Cathy came into the living room behind me. "What did I miss?" Cathy exclaimed. I marveled at the fact that I shared DNA with the two of them.

"Is that the hate talking?" Connie asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Maybe," I answered reluctantly. Connie chuckled.

"Oh dear Adeline, I miss you!"

"Enough about me, tell me about you," I said, between handfuls of Cheetos.

And so Connie went on to describe Cancun without the raptures that she normally used, probably trying to not rub it in my face so much. "It was okay" seemed to be the catch phrase for everything, even though from her tone, I could tell that they were all having the time of their life. I tried not to be too bitter. But if being honest, it was quite a challenge. I hung up close to an hour later, and decided to go for a run. This time I would just be sure not to go anywhere near Craig's house. I so did not want to get into that. No repeats for me, thanks.

I changed quickly and then smashed my feet into my shoes and grabbed my iPod as I headed out the door. It was sort of a muggy day, and it had looked like it was going to rain all day, but I tried not to let it get to me as I went the opposite direction that I had gone the day before.

I was about a half hour out when it began to sprinkle. I didn't really mind too much, but decided to turn around anyway. I shielded my iPod, and slightly picked up my pace. Not even five minutes later, it began to pour. I was drenched within seconds, and I tucked my iPod into my sports bra to keep it as dry as possible.

A car passed me, and slowed to a stop. It was a shiny blue Lexus that I didn't recognize, but as I passed it, I saw Craig's face appear through the downpour as he rolled his window down.

"Do you need a ride back?" He shouted loudly; the rain was coming down so hard, the sound of it pelting the ground was deafening. I saw Jenna peering at me behind him, so I gave a nod. I did need to protect my iPod, after all.

I ran to the car and opened the door only to see towels sprawled out all over the backseat. I was beyond surprised but I spread out the towels over the seat as quickly as I could, and then I sat down on the towels and slammed the door.

"Thanks, Craig," I said exasperated. I held up one of the gazillion towels. "Do you always keep these in your car?" I asked with a sarcastic smile.

Craig barked out a laugh as he looked at me through the rearview mirror. "I just figured that we would need them if it started raining. It looked like it was going to all day. We had just finished our picnic when it started sprinkling… good thing we brought them though."

"Yeah, good thing," I agreed. "Did you guys have a good time then?"

"Amazing," Jenna answered with a huge smile. I loved seeing her so happy. "Craig is a wonderful cook! Addie you should try some of his chocolate chip cookies. I think there's some left…"

"Actually, I ate the last one. But I am more than happy to stop off at my place before I drop you girls off. Besides, Leora wanted to talk to you Jenna. She feels terrible about leaving early…"

"Oh sure!" Jenna exclaimed. "We would love to."

What? No WE would not! Jake Hudson was there! No! I opened my mouth to protest but then closed it again. Jenna was practically glowing at the idea of bonding with Craig sister. I lost my nerve in the sight of such happiness. Besides, I reasoned, maybe Jake wasn't even there. Maybe he had even left. And, after all, a cookie really did sound good about now.

Jake was there, of course, as were the twins and Joe. They were all sitting at the table playing cards. The irony of it all was definitely not lost on me. The very place that I had been trying my damnedest to avoid was the one place I ended up. The world was clearly against me.

They all looked up as we entered. Leora looked thrilled until she saw me, sopping wet, probably resembling a drown rat. Everyone else just looked surprised.

"We found her running in the rain," Craig said with a jovial smile. He then turned to me. "You can go use the bathroom, it's down that hall and then to the right. There are more towels in there to dry off with. And when you are done, you can have one of my famous chocolate chip cookies."

I smiled back at him, and said thank you as I headed off in search of the bathroom. The house was gorgeous; I couldn't help but admire at everything as I passed through. Craig had excellent taste. I used a hair dryer as soon as I got into the bathroom, not even caring that everyone else could probably hear me. My reflection in the mirror told me I looked like death, but I just shrugged it off. All I wanted was my cookie, and then I was out of there.

I left the bathroom much drier than I was before, but still not one hundred percent. I re-entered the kitchen, just as Jake was cleaning house at poker. Joe was grumbling; "You lucky bastard! I'm never playing you again."

Jake was all smiles, something that I had never seen before. And it was something that I was completely unprepared for. I stopped to stare in spite of myself. He was beautiful, much more than I had thought even at first. Did I really think that Craig had a great smile? Because his was nothing compared to Jake's. It was indescribable.

And then his eyes caught my stare. I felt myself blush, as I looked down. I instantly felt like a moron. What was wrong with me? So he was gorgeous… that did not change the fact that he was an asshole. There was no way I could ever overlook that fact no matter how phenomenal his smile was.

"So how about that cookie?" I said, causing everyone else to notice my presence. Jake was no longer looking at me. He wasn't smiling anymore either.

Craig, however, was. "Sure!" he cried, getting up and going over to the counter.

Leora looked at me in her degrading manner. "You are actually eating one?" Her eyes did a quick scan of my body.

"Um, yes," I answered. Craig placed one proudly in front of me no more than two seconds later. "Enjoy,"

I took a bite, well aware that for some reason, everyone was staring at me. And I knew why as soon as I chewed. It was amazing. Heavenly. I felt as though I could die happy after devouring the whole thing.

"Ohmigod," I slurred between bites. "This is glorious." Everyone smiled, except Leora who was looking at me in disgust. I couldn't even be angry with her though; the cookie really was _that_ good.

"I'm glad you like it," Craig said.

"Like it? I think I am in love," I answered before I ate the last bit.

Jenna laughed. "This is serious, Craig. I don't think I have ever heard Addie say she was in love before."

Leora seemed repulsed by this too. "You've never been in love? How sad."

I frowned. The cookie was gone, as was my calm demeanor. I wondered if this girl was just rude all the time or if it was just something special about me that made her a complete bitch while in my presence.

"Nope."

"But you've dated?" Joe suddenly asked. I thought it was a weird question, but I nodded.

Jenna laughed. "Rarely. Addie has quite the standards."

For some reason, I was irritated with Jenna. She made it seem as though I were demanding. I wanted to set it straight. "No, I only have one rule for dating; they just can't be idiots."

Jake gave a chuckle, which was the last thing I had been expecting. "And what exactly is your definition of an idiot? Someone who never disagrees with you?"

There was the tone again. And I decided that I officially did not like the smirk that he was sending in my direction. He seemed to think that he had me summed up. Smug little brat.

"No. It's much more specific than that," I responded.

"Oh please give us an example." The smug smirk was still in place and he was still looking at me as though I should consider myself blessed to be in his presence.

I smirked right back. "Someone who is in love with their car definitely qualifies as an idiot in my book."

I didn't even have the satisfaction of wiping the smirk off of Jake's face. If anything, in fact, it became more pronounced. But his eyes had grown cold. Craig, clearly sensing the tension, straightened visibly while Jenna cleared her throat nervously. Leora just looked outraged, and Leighton, just very bored. Joe, on the other hand, was fighting laughter.

There was a moment of strained silence while Jake and I stared at each other, him with his smirk still in place.

"Okay!" Jenna called, her voice anxious as she stood up, motioning for me to do the same. "Thanks again for everything, Craig. It was so lovely, but Addie and I should probably get back. It's stopped raining."

Craig looked disappointed, but nodded his head. He probably knew that if Jake and I were in the same room for much longer, a murder would be committed.

There were a choruses of 'goodbyes' as we left, and I couldn't help but notice that this time, Jake's voice was among them.

"God, Addie, you really shouldn't have insulted him like that," Jenna said as she entered my room. It had been two hours or so since we had returned home. I was now in warm, comfy clothes, laying flat on my stomach on my bed, reading, and had been thankfully undisturbed (Cathy and Stacey were shopping with Fanny) until now.

I sighed as I marked my page and set down my book. I hadn't been expecting a lecture from Jenna about it.

"It was deserved." And it really was. Just the way he looked at me… it was infuriating.

Jenna gave me a stern look. "Addie! He's Craig's _best_ friend. I know that means little to you, but I really, _really_ like this guy, and… and it will just be easier if you give him a chance. Please? For me?" She then smiled sweetly, the way only she could.

Her sweet little smile had always been the end of me.

"Ugh!" I grumbled. "Fine, I'll play nice if he does. But as soon as he uses that condescending tone of his, the deal is off."

"Thank you, Addie!" she said throwing herself at me, "I knew there was a reason you were my favorite sister."

"Yeah, yeah you spawn of Satan. Now leave me alone. I'm almost done with this book, and I want to finish it," I said jokingly as she hugged me tightly.

She laughed and left the room. I tried returning to my book, but found that I just could not concentrate. I now had to be nice to Jake Hudson for Jenna's sake. But I couldn't help but wonder if it was even going 

to be worth it. Yeah, Jenna and Craig were seemingly perfect for each other. But what happened in four days, when our break ended and we all had to go back? I would be thrilled of course, but what about Jenna? There was hardly any way that she and Craig could continue seeing each other. She was going back to Iowa, and he had just bought a house here in Greenville, Delaware. That was quite the distance. I bit my lip nervously, praying that whatever happened, hopefully Jenna wouldn't get hurt. But despite my prayers, I had a sneaking suspicion that that was exactly what was going to happen.


	5. Chapter 5: Operation Revenge Number Dos

More Fine Carriages

Chapter 5: Operation Revenge Number Dos

A/N: _Sorry, I know I told some of you that I would update on Tuesday, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it; I was uber rushed and the chapter I had just wasn't up to my standards. I figured I would just make it worth the wait. So this is the second draft, and is the longest chapter so far. On that note, this chapter uses some crude language so if you are offended by that, consider yourselves warned. Happy reading!_

* * *

Break was almost over and with it came the crushing reality that Jenna and Craig were going to have to figure their whole relationship out. I had never before seen Fanny in such a state.

"Well, really, it's not that far of a distance," she said to me after dinner the night before we were all going our separate ways. She was washing the dishes, and I had been forced to dry them and listen to her ramblings. Normally, Fanny was all over the conversational spectrum. Tonight, however, there was only one topic on Fanny's wee-sized brain. And that topic was Jenna.

I gave her a look as I lazily dabbed a pot dry. "Mom, she's in _Iowa_. He's in _Delaware_."

"I know, Adeline. And don't look at me like that. Plenty of long distance relationships work just fine."

"Oh yeah? Give an example?" I challenged as I moved on from the pot to a casserole dish (we had had lasagna for dinner).

Fanny bit her lip and scrunched her face in concentration as she tried with all her might to pull something completely out of her ass.

"Well, you know… that friend of Mark's…"

Mark was my uncle who was a professor at NYU. I gave her a stern look. "You can't just make something up, mom."

"I'm not!" She cried indignantly, taking her frustration out on the plates, of which she scrubbed viciously.

"Okay, then. Does Uncle Mark's friend have a name?"

"Of course, you remember Lily don't you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Mom, Lily and Steve were married for five years before he went to Iraq."

"Well they still kept their relationship just fine. And he was half way around the world. Certainly Jenna and Craig could have a relationship over the distance of a few measly states."

I started laughing. "It's a completely different situation, mom. You can't use that as an example. Long distance relationships that aren't already solidified by marriages do not work." The statement left my mouth before I realized that Jenna had entered the kitchen.

"Do you really think that?" Jenna asked timidly.

I turned to face Jenna, startled, and instantly feeling a bit guilty. She barely looked like herself; there was no smile. Instead, only a pronounced frown with worry lines creasing her forehead. Fanny didn't give me a chance to respond. "Jenna, don't you dare pay any attention to what Negative Nancy here has to say." She then threw me a disproving glance and went back to her dishes.

"Well it doesn't really matter I guess. Craig ended it… whatever it was. I don't even know anymore."

I felt the guilt and pity rising in my stomach. Jenna looked miserable as she said it. Fanny stopped doing the dishes, and instead went to Jenna's side to comfort.

"Oh! Are you alright?" Fanny asked, half embracing Jenna in a motherly way.

Jenna let out a dry laugh that was mingled with tears. Fanny lead her to the table, and I followed them, sitting right next to Jenna.

I had only seen Jenna cry twice in my life; once when she had failed her Chemistry exam her junior year and then the time that she had broken her arm in gymnastics in the sixth grade. Both of them had been awful experiences and this time was no different. I felt terrible, knowing that the words that she had overheard me say were cruel and insensitive with the present circumstances considered.

"Jen, don't cry," I pleaded, as her tears became a slow steady stream. She let out another bitter laugh, something that was so un-Jenna like, Fanny and I shared a worried glance.

"This is so stupid," she said, "I knew him for what…. Five days? What am I? Thirteen?"

"No!" I stated loudly. Fanny nodded in agreement.

"You are certainly not stupid," Fanny said supportively. "None of my girls are." She gave Jenna an affectionate peck on the forehead, and placed her arm around Jenna's small frame.

"I feel like an idiot. How did I fall so fast?"

"Things- things just happen, Jenna. We can't control our feelings, sweet pea, no matter how much we would like to. Besides, Craig fell just as fast. You two really should not have let the distance get to you," Fanny said, trying to be soothing but having the opposite effect; Jenna looked more upset than ever, as she pulled away from Fanny.

She wiped away her tears quickly and sniffed. And without looking at either me or Fanny, Jenna said in a dead voice that sent shivers up my spine, "It's not because of the distance, mom."

Fanny and I again exchanged a glance, only this time it was one of shock. Why else would Craig end it? He was crazy about Jenna! You could see it in every mannerism that he had. He adored her. Anyone could see it.

Fanny was too flabbergasted to speak. I wasn't.

"What do you mean?" I asked as gently as possible.

"I mean," Jenna said, turning her hurt-filled eyes to me, "that Craig told me that he wasn't big on long term commitment s and that what we had had been 'fun' and 'exactly what he needed'. He's happy that I'm leaving. It was just something to do for him. It didn't mean anything to him." Her voice was airy, and I could tell that she was fighting more tears.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, but I knew Jenna wouldn't lie about it or anything else for that matter. How could Craig think that, let alone say it? I couldn't see Craig being that cruel… ever. He was so nice, seemed like such a good guy. And the way he looked at Jenna… there was no way. Something was very wrong with the whole situation.

But looking into Jenna's eyes, I knew that no matter what explanation, Craig had hurt her terribly. It didn't matter that their relationship had lasted only five days. And because of that hurt that he caused, I knew that I would have a hard time ever forgiving him. I wondered if Jenna ever would. Normally, holding grudges was an impossibility for Jenna, but this wasn't the 'normal' Jenna that was sitting before me, looking defeated. This was a new, broken Jenna, one that was capable of many different things.

"It shouldn't mean anything to me, either!" She said loudly, her eyes aflame with anger. "But… I-I just felt this… connection. I can't even explain it."

Fanny just shook her head. "I should walk over there and give that little punk a piece of my mind."

Emily entered the kitchen just in time to catch Fanny's statement and to see Jenna's swollen eyes and my sad expression.

Her expression was confused. "Who's a punk?"

With this, Fanny just gave her a dark look, while Jenna gave a rather pathetic-looking smile. I didn't even know how to react, so I did nothing. Emily wasn't satisfied with any of our responses.

"Seriously… who's a punk?" She asked again, as she grabbed the wine bottle from dinner that was still on the counter.

"Craig Benson," Jenna said with a pained expression. Emily looked up mid-pour. She stopped and grabbed another glass. "You look like you need this," She said to Jenna gesturing to the wine glass.

Jenna nodded gratefully as Emily placed the glass in front of her.

"I know something that will make you feel better," Emily said shrugging. Knowing Emily it was either booze or chocolate…. Or both.

"What?" Jenna asked, mirthlessly.

Emily gave a smile and then turned to me. "Do you remember Parker Jenkins?"

That was a loaded question. As if I could forget him. Parker Jenkins had been my only serious boyfriend throughout my adolescence, and sadly, my life. We had dated for a year back in high school (sophomore year), and it had been a hellish year at that. He had been good-looking and amusing at first so I had consented when he asked me out. Call me a conformer, but the main reason I went out with him was just to have a boyfriend. I had never had one up until that point, which made me stand out like a freak amongst my peers.

I had been a little bit concerned about being different, so I went for it. Parker had been a dick to put it simply and most of the year that we dated was spent fighting, mostly about my virginity and the fact that he didn't think I should such a proud owner of my v-card. I ended up getting sick of it, and broke up with him. It was all very dramatic, and two weeks after we parted ways, he was going out with a friend of mine.

I was of course irate, as any high school girl would be, so I went to Emily (Jenna was already in Iowa by then) to formulate a plan for revenge. Our revenge was very high school; we T.P.-ed his house, and wrote crude messages over every surface. The really special part had been all Emily's idea; on his beautiful concrete driveway, we wrote 'Parker loves boys' with shaving cream, and then later, to ensure durability, covered said lettering with honey. It had been immature and ridiculous and had only caused more drama, but in the end, it had been exactly what I had needed to do. He had never 'proved' that it was me, but I think he knew all the same.

The memory brought a smile to my face, and then I realized just what Emily was suggesting. I shook my head at her, amused.

"What does Parker Jenkins have to do with anything, Emily?" Fanny demanded.

Emily ignored her. "Mom, do we still have loads of T.P. in the hallway closet?"

Fanny wasn't following Emily's thoughts at all. "I think so, but I still don't get –"

Jenna looked confused too. Emily just smiled. "Come midnight tonight, we are all going back to high school. I hope you are ready."

* * *

It was midnight. Emily, dressed in all black, was stealthily leading us, across perfectly manicured lawns, towards Craig Benson's huge house. The neighborhood was almost eerily quiet, seeing as most of it inhabitants had been asleep for hours. Jenna's excitement shone through the darkness. "I can't believe I am doing this right now."

I smiled at her, even though I could barely make her out, the dim street lamps now quite a ways away.

And really, I couldn't either. We had told Jenna about Parker Jenson and just what our revenge had included and instead of rejecting Emily's idea as immature and a 'bad idea' like she normally would have done, Jenna had seemed thrilled by all of it, especially the immaturity.

"I was stupid enough to act like a high schooler – I might as well commit and keep it going," She had said shrugging.

It was so un-Jenna-like that I was a little worried, but Emily was ecstatic. "Finally! Some excitement. We will leave with a bang… The best part of it all is that since we are three semi-grown women they will never think it was us!"

So we had planned and gathered materials all while Emily kept referring to the plan as "Operation revenge number dos".

And so that lead us to where we are all now, without Fanny's or anyone else's knowledge, all cad in black, heavy clothing with bags of T.P., shaving cream, and honey slung over our shoulders. I almost laughed. And I had thought this break was going to be terrible.

Emily silently led us pat the Morris's, through the King's garden, up Newton Drive. We approached the house wearily, taking in our surroundings. The night was cool and still, the moon only a slight crescent hanging straight above our heads. There was no breeze and virtually no sound except for our heavy, excited breathing.

All of the lights in the old Victorian were off which was, needless to say, a great sign. The last thing we needed was to be caught.

We spread out after being sure the coast was clear, and began throwing the T.P expertly, draping the white paper all along the tall trees and the outside of the house. A few times, a noise would stop us all from proceeding, and then we would continue on after discovering that the source of the noise had been in fact one of us. While Emily continued on with the T.P., Jenna and I broke out the shaving cream and honey.

"What should I write?" she asked hurriedly.

"Nothing too incriminating," I whispered back. I myself had an itch to write 'Park here' in the driveway for Jake Hudson's benefit but refrained. As if that wouldn't be obvious.

Jenna shook the can vigorously, as Emily came up to our side. "I don't know what to write," Jenna whispered to Emily.

Emily only smiled. "Give it to me."

Seconds later, and as so soundlessly I wondered at her ability, Emily had drawn a huge penis on the driveway. "Emily!" Jenna hissed, clearly embarrassed. Emily and I snickered. Emily handed me the honey, while continuing the message. I outlined the penis in honey while Jenna shook her head muttering; I caught 'I can't believe I am doing this' multiple times.

After the message was finished and outlined in honey, Emily decided to use the rest of the toilet paper. "There's only like three rolls left." We each grabbed a roll, but before we could finish it off some very bad things happened at once. Firstly, I completely misjudged my distance from the grill (it was really dark, give me a break) and I ran into it, piercing my hip bone, and sending a deafening crash into the silent night air. At precisely the same time a light flashed on and a window on the upper level was thrown open.

My adrenaline surged as I tried to run away. Emily and Jenna were already sprinting away, covered by the darkness of the night. I, however, was not so lucky. I shouldn't even really be surprised anymore.

A loud, commanding, familiar male voice called out through the night as I tried to run with my injured hip. "Addie West, don't move, or I swear to God I will press charges on your ass faster than you can blink."

I froze, the pain in my hip making my eyes water as the doom of what was to come settled in my stomach. Fuck. I was busted. Shit fuck god damn. I saw more lights come on as I stayed exactly where I was. Running was not an option. He already knew it was me; how in the hell had he seen through the darkness? I hadn't the slightest. It was nearly pitch black outside and I almost perfectly blended in. For the umpteenth time that week, I cursed Jake Hudson to hell.

Opening the back door, therefore casting light on me and half of the back yard, Jake Hudson appeared without a shirt, wearing only flannel pants. I found it ironic. I never would have guessed him to be caught dead in flannel.

Even with all my dread, I still felt a slight kick in my stomach as I saw his nearly perfect physique. If it wasn't for the cold glare he was giving me, I probably would have melted right there. I cursed him to hell again.

We glared at each other for a few seconds, and then he began. "You know, I really should have known that _this_," he stopped to gesture at the T.P that was virtually everywhere, "was not beneath you."

I wanted to slap him, but I said nothing. He started walking towards me, and as he got closer, he continued his little speech. "What are you? Sixteen?"

"Oh, fuck you," I finally said. I knew it probably wasn't the best thing to say, seeing as I was definitely in a shit ton of trouble, but I couldn't resist it. He was using that tone of his. And it really irritated me that he was half naked and not even three feet away from me.

He looked mildly amused. "You know, considering I could press charges, if I were you, I wouldn't say stuff like that."

I just glared back at him, leaning to my right, favoring my left as my hip seared with pain. Stupid fucking grill. He must have noted my weird posture, because he then demanded, "Why the hell are you standing like that?"

I didn't want to answer him, but I didn't really have much of a choice.

"The fucking grill jabbed right into my fucking hip bone and it hurts." Even as I said it, I winced in pain and ultimately felt like a moron. Just great. Now I was showcasing weakness in front of an enemy. Not a good move.

He fell silent and his face was somewhat weary as he got closer. "The left one?" he asked. His voice was different somehow, but I couldn't exactly place it.

"No, that's why I'm leaning to the right," I bit back sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm trying to help! Which is pretty god damn saintly of me considering I just caught you defacing my yard."

I snorted. "It's not _your_ yard."

"Whatever," he said sullenly with a wave his hand.

"No, not whatever, it's Craig's house, not yours," I said, but even as the words were living my mouth, my voice was more constricted, the pain becoming very evident.

"Just stop, and let me help you into the house, okay? You probably shouldn't be standing on it," he said hurriedly, clearly very frustrated with me. It was the absolute last thing I wanted, but I let him help me walk to the back door. He put an arm firmly around my waist, while I tried not to lean on him too much. It proved to be difficult though, and eventually I gave into the pain. He was strong, and seemed to bear my weight as if it was nothing. I mostly felt like an idiot. I was very glad that my shirt was thick; I had a feeling that with thin material as the only barrier for skin on skin contact bad things were bound to happen.

I wasn't fooled by the displaying of kindness either. I knew Jake was just buttering me up for the kill.

We made through the back door which led to a room that I hadn't seen during my prior visit to the house; it was a study. And under normal circumstances I would have loved being in the room. It really was magnificent. Mahogany shelves lined the walls with countless volumes resting on them while plush red arm chairs were everywhere, angled to perfect tastes. But these were not normal circumstances.

"Can you make it to the kitchen?"

"I just hurt my hip. I'm not disabled."

"Okay, whatever you say."

A few minutes later, I was sitting at the kitchen table, trying to position myself in the least painful way, (which ended up being slouching so much that I was practically lying down) while Jake got an ice pack from the freezer. But instead of just giving it to me like any normal person would have, he gestured to my left hip bone and said, "May I?"

I was shocked. So what, now he was going to be a decent human being and look at my hip to see what sort of damage had been done by the evil grill? Who was this guy? I realized then that he was still waiting for an answer, so I shrugged noncommittally.

He pushed my black shirt up slightly and sure enough, right in the indent of my hip bone, right where the soft spot was, a big bruise was starting to form. I should have been focusing on the bruise but instead I found myself marveling at his gentle touch… and being surprised by how much I liked it. I think mentally scolded myself to get it together. I did NOT like this guy and was only dealing with him touching me because I was in pain.

"Ow, that doesn't look good. I don't think it's a serious injury though. It'll hurt like hell now, and tomorrow but the pain will go away fast," he said.

"So you're a doctor and a law student?" I smirked. The pain was already beginning to lessen slightly. I wondered if his touch had anything to do with it, and then stopped myself. I was being ridiculous.

He smiled back, and again almost knocked me over with its raw beauty. "My sister's pre-med. I've picked a few things up."

It was the most I had ever conversed with him, without insults being thrown around. And I liked it.

And as if knowing that things were going well, Leora came through the kitchen door. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw me, with part of my shirt up, and Jake, who was still lightly touching my hip. Her expression turned from confusion to shock to anger in such a rapid succession, I struggled to keep up.

"What is going on?" she demanded

"Keep your voice down," Jake said sternly. He moved his hand and proceeded to pull my shirt down.

"WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?" Leora screamed, furious, looking at Jake murderously, and then shot her death glare in my direction.

I cringed, waiting for Jake to begin the narrative about how immature I was blah, blah, blah. But it never came.

"Be quiet, you're going to wake everyone else up. Come on, Addie. I'll take you home. Do you need help?"

Leora looked as though she was plotting my murder. "Um, no, I can do it," I answered, sounding nervous in spite of myself. I walked gingerly, still feeling stabs of pain, as I walked to the front door, Jake behind me, Leora obviously too upset to follow.

We got out the front door, and I cringed again, only because what we had written was glaring in the streetlight. After everything, I suddenly began to feel regret. Jake stopped to read our little message, and then looked towards me, as I tried walking faster (which was difficult) trying to leave as quickly as I could.

"I'm not going to make you walk home," he said, "I'll give you a ride."

I shot a nervous look at the Jag. We already had a bad history.

He gave a frustrated sigh. "We can take Joe's Jeep." I saw the jeep parked not even three feet away from where I was standing and I made my way slowly to it.

"Need help getting in?"

I felt like a fricken damsel in distress and I hated it. A piece of stray T.P. was stuck on the bottom of my right shoe and I struggled to get it off. "No," I answered, stopping in my tracks to fight with the piece of toilet paper. It wouldn't fucking come off, no matter how violently I shook my foot. I tried scraping it against the driveway, and it finally came off. I looked up, ready to continue my journey to the Jeep, only to see that Jake was already on the driver's side, staring at me with an intense look in his eyes.

"What?" I snapped. His gaze made me feel insecure.

"Nothing." He hopped into the car. I sighed and I slowly got in.

The car ride was short and silent. I didn't know what to say. Jake acting like an actual human was putting a bizarre twist on things and I didn't know how to react or what to think.

He pulled the Jeep up to my house, and I made a motion to open the door, but was stopped, when Jake suddenly said, "Wait."

I turned, hesitantly and met his gaze.

"The message… I'm assuming it was meant for me."

I thought about it for a second and almost laughed. The penis had been crude. The message had been even worse. "Stick this up your ass" with an arrow directing the reader to the picture of the penis was going to be on the cement drive way of Craig's house for a long time.

"No, not really," I admitted. Something about his expression made me feel guilty for even doing it in the first place. "I think that the person who it was meant for will know it was meant for them... if that makes sense." I didn't want to tell him about Jenna's involvement, or about what had transpired between Jenna and Craig. It just didn't feel like my place.

He looked confused, but I figured that was the best I could do.

"Thank you," I said suddenly, surprising even myself. I continued nervously, "I can help you clean it tomorrow before I leave, I-"

"It's not a big deal. Craig will just hire someone to clean it."

"Tell him I'm sorry." Because now, I sort of was sorry.

"I'm not going to tell on you," Jake said again the same frustrated tone that he had been using all night.

"Why?" I asked, incredulously. I wondered briefly if aliens had hijacked his body or if this was all just some bizarre dream… why the fuck was he being so… so… _nice_?

"I don't know."

His voice was soft when he said it, something I had never heard before. I turned to look at him in surprise, but he was looking in the opposite direction, purposely.

And when he had said it, it made me feel all sorts of weird unexplainable things. And I was immediately terrified as a lump formed in my throat.

I didn't know what to do so I settled for running away.

"Thanks again," I called, my voice flustered as I opened the door and exited quickly, even though it was painful. I walked to the door and slipped inside, fully aware that he had yet to start the Jeep and drive away.

I have no idea how long Jake Hudson sat in his car in front of my house but I do know one thing; it took me at least four hours to fall asleep. My senses were on overdrive and my brain simply couldn't wrap itself around what had just happened.

A/N:_ I am especially interested to see what you guys thought of this. I know it was REALLY high school but thought it was sort of fun. Let me know what you think!_

_Review if you feel so inclined!_


	6. Chapter 6: Drama Overload

More Fine Carriages

Chapter 6: Drama Overload

Disclaimer: I am not Jane Austen. Too bad…

A/N:_ Quiz: your question about Wickham has been answered. Sorry but I have to include him. He will be gone soon, though. Here he is... _

_Another fact: I do not attend Brown, nor have I ever been to Rhode Island. I picked it at random. Therefore, a few details about the campus may be off. _

_Thanks to all the reviewers!_

* * *

I was shuffling my feet, clearly annoying the hell out of the people around me, but I didn't really care. If I wanted to shuffle, I damn well would shuffle. They could just walk around me; it was a big hallway. I was not going to change my pace just because they were in a hurry to get to their destinations. I was in no rush to get to where I was going.

It had been a shitty day already. I had woken to find a bleak sky that promised rain, and a cold wind that was more characteristic of autumn than of spring. The weather wasn't the only thing that was dismal. An earlier forty-five minute conversation with Jenna had been enough to deduct that things were not getting any better.

It had been almost two weeks since the end of spring break, and all of us had since gone our own ways, back to our respective states. Two weeks since Craig and ended his and Jenna's five-day relationship. And in all that time to recover over something so apparently short-lived, Jenna was still hurting.

She was really too ashamed to admit it. She put on a really good show, trying to sound chipper when she talked about mundane things, but I knew her too well to be fooled.

The worst thing about all of it was that I had no idea how to handle it. Mostly because my gut, something that I always trusted, told me that something else had happened. Craig just didn't strike me as the type of person to do something like what he supposedly had. And I knew as surely as the fact that it was raining outside that Craig had had genuine feelings for my sister. Furthermore, I had a very strong suspicion that he still did.

But it seemed very beyond my control. There was nothing that I could do accept be there when she was ready to have a talk about. Until then, I had to focus on school.

Focus was not something that I normally lacked, but I could feel it slowly fading away into thin air. I blamed the quickly approaching summer months and the freedom that came with them. But, if being completely honest, there was another cause of my unattentiveness; that source goes by then name of Jake Hudson.

I hadn't seen him or heard of him or about him for two weeks, but the memories of the night before I had left plagued my warped mind. I couldn't stop wondering about all of it, and the questions never really ceased and would resurface, unwanted, whenever I let my mind wander. I couldn't even begin to understand him and marveled at the fact that, when given even more reason to dislike me, he had been the most pleasant.

I hadn't told anyone about what had happened. I had even told Emily and Jenna (who both had fallen asleep in the living room waiting for me) later that I had gotten away, and that I hadn't been confronted by anyone. And I knew exactly why I had lied… because I didn't know how to explain what had happened, and I honestly didn't want to.

I hated that the asshole had invaded my head, hated that the image of his half-clothed body often resurfaced in my mind's eye. And like so many things that I hate, I chose to ignore it and not speak of it, pretending with every fiber in my being that it did not exist.

I sighed, zipping up my North Face fleece as I finally reached the door. The weather had only gotten worse. It was pouring. Great. I officially hated April. I pushed the door open and fumbled for my umbrella before setting off for my apartment. But before I took a step, I felt my umbrella connect with something as I opened it. A sharp cry of "Ow!" suddenly sounded from behind me.

I turned around quickly, only to see a tall, good-looking guy with wavy brown hair and baby blue eyes peering at me. Or I guess I should say baby blue eye; he was holding the other. Apparently, I had jabbed his left eye with my umbrella.

"Oh my God," I said as I came to a full understanding of what had just happened. "I am so sorry. I didn't know anyone was behind me, I wasn't even paying attention."

He gave a pained smile. "It's alright. I've had worse…" He rubbed his eye and then removed his hand. Sure enough, his left eye was read and watery. A wave of guilt lapped over me.

"I'm so sorry," I said apologizing again. I couldn't believe that I had just poked him the eye and I felt like the biggest jerk ever. He looked at me then, and I could see him quickly scanning my appearance, giving me the up-and-down. But for some reason it didn't irritate me like it normally did. Maybe because I had just caused him physical pain and didn't have room to feel anything but guilt.

"Tell you what… you buy me hot chocolate from Starbucks and we'll pretend it never happened," He said in a luring sort of voice, with a huge smile that showcased two adorable dimples. I smiled back. How could I refuse?

"Sure," I agreed. "But walk with me at your own risk. There's no telling whether or not the umbrella will strike again."

He laughed good-naturedly, and we set off together, matching each other's stride perfectly.

"So what year do you happen to be?" His voice was smooth and silky.

"Junior. Yourself?"

"Senior," he answered with his charming smile still in place. "I'll give you one thing. You've got a shit ton of nerve to poke a senior in the eye."

I laughed as we crossed the street. He was so easy to talk to that I had absolutely no worries over the fact that he was almost an absolute stranger.

"That's me. Addie West, boldest junior at Brown," I responded playfully.

"And I'm Jeff Brooks, the one-eyed senior," he teased.

I instantly recognized the name, and without thinking, blurted. "Hey! You're the guy who got thrown out the window last year."

He grimaced at the memory, his charming smile disappearing and I instantly felt bad for bringing it up.

"Sorry, I –" I started but he cut me off.

"Don't be," he said with a slight chuckle, his smile back, as though he had never been phased by it at all. "That was just a bad night."

Right. A bad night because Jake Hudson threw you out of a window. And for many unthinkable reasons, I was dying to know just what that fight had been all about. We stalled the conversation as we entered the Starbucks, where I quickly ordered two tall hot chocolates. It was surprisingly not busy in the normally ridiculously crowded café, and in almost no time at all, we sat down together, our hot chocolates in hand.

"This is excellent," I said appreciatively as I sipped. Even though it was April, the hot chocolate fit the dreary weather perfectly.

He smirked. "This is all pretty much worth getting jabbed in the eye for… great company, great drinks," I laughed.

We were silent for a little while, both enjoying the hot chocolate, until Jeff rather suddenly put his cup down and looked at me seriously.

"So, were you there? The night of the fight, I mean." He asked it curiously, looking almost worried.

"Yeah, I actually was. It was quite the fight… must have been one hell of an argument for Jake to throw you out of window," I responded, as I too set my hot chocolate down on the table.

"You know Jake?" He demanded. I was thrown by the question and stumbled over my answer.

"Um, no, well… yes, but… not really." I almost hit myself. I sounded like an idiot. Jeff just looked amused.

"Do you like him?" He pressed. Good question. Did I like him? He just confused me. I didn't know what to think of him. But how the hell do you explain that?

I wrinkled my nose. "Not really, no."

Jeff smiled. "Yeah, I don't think many people do. He's pretty much an asshole."

I nodded my agreement, but my curiosity was still not satisfied. I pushed further by asking, "So what was it all about… if you don't mind me asking."

Jeff shrugged, "I don't mind at all. I admit that I started it, but I was drunk and really pissed off… We were friends you know. Best friends. I've actually known Jake since the third grade."

I lifted my eyebrows as I looked at him in surprise.

"Long story short, he slept with the only girl that I ever really loved. It had been our three year anniversary, I went home unexpected and caught them in the act. I was pissed, obviously. I couldn't believe that my best friend did that to me." His smile was gone now, and his eyes were sad. I felt so bad for him, I wanted to reach out to him, to try to console him somehow. But I didn't. I didn't know how to.

"The worst part was that he didn't even care about her. I think it was just the fact that I was happy and he wasn't. He was jealous." He ended his story with a shrug, but I could tell that recounting it hadn't been easy for him. I was sort of touched that he had shared it with me.

"Wow." It was all I could say.

I felt my dislike for Jake grow. I wasn't even confused about it anymore. How had he done that to one of his best friends? Easily… he was just an asshole, nothing else to it. So he had been nice one night in his entire existence. I wasn't going to cut him any slack for that one. And then, I couldn't help but wonder if maybe that was what happened with Craig and Jenna… Had Jake been jealous of Craig and Jenna's happiness? Was _he_ to blame?

The more I thought about it, the angrier I got and the more I became convinced that Jake Hudson was the biggest prick to ever plague the planet.

"God, what an ass," I murmured, before sipping my hot chocolate. "I mean I knew he was an arrogant jerk when I first met him… but that's so low."

"Yeah. But it's over. I've moved on," Jeff said with a shrug as he too began sipping his hot chocolate once again. And I got his message clear enough. He was over the girl that he had once loved. The news affected me more than it ought to have.

When we were finished, he thanked me for the hot chocolate and asked for my number. I gave it to him as casually as I could, even though internally I was jumping for joy. We parted ways outside the Starbucks, but not before a quick goodbye.

"Well Addie West, I never thought I would ever say this to anyone, but I'm really glad you poked me in the eye." His grin was as broad as ever.

I laughed. "The pleasure was all mine." And with a wave and a smile, I turned and headed back home, just as the sun was beginning to peek through the clouds. Maybe it wasn't going to be such a bad day after all.

* * *

The weekend had finally arrived and I don't think that anyone needed it as badly as I did. My workload was ridiculous and I desperately need some sacred "me" time.

My favorite place to go to escape was of course the library. And I am not talking the one on campus; there's always way too many students there, all bustling about noisily, all trying to look focused when in reality, their homework is the last thing on their minds. Campus Libraries are awful. No, the place that I love is the public library.

It was luckily only about a ten minute walk from our apartment and I arrived there mid-Saturday morning, ready to unwind and lose myself in a good novel. I waved a hello to Marie behind the counter, and sauntered through the aisles, waiting for something to catch my eye.

Unluckily for me, the thing that caught my eye was NOT a book.

Standing there at the very end of the aisle, looking better than ever in a pair of dark jeans and black T-shirt, was Jake Hudson. I stood still, almost afraid to move as I felt my mouth open in surprise. There was no way he was here. I was simply going insane. Why the hell would he be here?

As if hearing my thoughts, Jake looked up, and saw me staring at him with surprise. He too seemed startled but it paled in comparison with mine surprise.

"Addie," he said nodding his head in recognition. I almost rolled my eyes. The guy had great conversation skills. Note the sarcastic tone, please.

"Jake," I began, trying not to think about how beautiful he was, "what the hell are you doing here?" I suppose I was a bit loud because Librarian Marie 'ahem'-ed me. I barely gave it a seconds notice as I waited for my answer.

Jake seemed to stiffen. "I'm here visiting my sister for the weekend."

I didn't know what to do so I just nodded. We stood in an awkward silence while I mentally assaulted him. This was MY place. Why was he here, ruining it? All I wanted was to enjoy some quiet time to myself. Why the hell didn't he just stay home? Was he purposely trying to ruin my life?

"Jake!" A sharp whisper came from the other aisle over. "Jake, come see this, I-"

A thin girl, who could maybe pass for seventeen, came to Jake's side excitedly, stopping only when she saw me. She shot a confused look to Jake. I immediately placed her as his sister; it was easy enough to figure out. Their faces were similiarily shaped, they had the same dark hair, and their noses were perfect matches. It seemed the only difference were their eyes; Jake's were a deep brown while his sister's were a bold blue.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," she said shyly.

"Addie, this is my sister, Julia. Julia this is Addie," Jake said, almost nervously which I found strange.

I gave her a pleasant smile. She smiled hugely as though she had just won the lottery.

"Addie… as in Adeline?" She asked excitedly, her eyes shining. I saw her glance at Jake, while he looked at me instead.

"Yes," I said unsurely.

"It's great to meet you," She said offering a hand, which I took. I marveled at the fact that already she appeared to have much better manners than her brother.

"You and Jake met in Delaware, right?"

I raised one eyebrow. She knew a lot. They must be close for him to tell her such insignigifcant details.

I nodded still a little uncomfortable with the situation. Jake looked even more discomfited than I felt. He cleared his throat, looking at Julia almost warningly.

"And you go to Brown?" she continued.

"Yeah… you do too right?"

"Yes, I do," she said with a proud smile. It was weird though; she just seemed so _young_.

"If you don't mind me asking, just how old are you?" I questioned with narrowed eyes.

She let out a mirthful giggle. "I'm twenty. I know, I look like I am twelve. No one believes that I actually go to college."

I joined her laughter. "Well it's good to look young, right?"

"True," she said with a cute smile. I already liked her.

Then she added after a quick glance at her brother, "I know this might not be a good time, but would you care to join us for brunch? We were just on our way over and you are more than welcome to join us."

I was taken aback; I didn't know how to respond. I couldn't think of an excuse of the top of my head so quickly.

I really had no choice. I stuttered, "I-I, um, sure."

I didn't really want to. But I couldn't just say no. She had caught me completely off-guard and without a decent excusing, I would have just looked like a jerk if I had said no.

So off we went, walking less than two blocks (Julia talked the whole way) to a little place called Ronny's. I loved it instantly; it was bright and warm, styled with orange and yellow patterns. We all ordered pancakes, as Julia swore they were the best thing she had ever eaten, and then sat a semi-secluded table for four (Julia and Jake and one side, while I was on the opposite side, facing them) on the left side of the room, where we could see everyone who entered the door from afar.

"So what is your major?" I asked Julia, even though I already knew. I remembered very well actually…

"Biology, pre-med," she answered automatically, as she sipped her orange juice.

"But enough about me. I really talk too much, I feel like I just need to shut up," she said with a smile.

"She says that," Jake said to me, speaking for the first time in quite a while "But she never actually does."

I laughed as Julia hit her brother playfully on the arm. Jake laughed too, and again I was blown away by the transformation that overcame him. Damn he was just too good-looking…

Then suddenly, Julia's smile faded and Jake's laughter stopped as they both looked to the door. I followed their gaze only to see Jeff Brooks, hand-in hand, with a blonde girl that I didn't recognize. I felt a surge of anger. After all that flirting, he was already seeing someone? Really?

I could see Jake's expression clouding over, as Julia looked nervous, and slightly terrified. I had no idea what to do, but leaving seemed like the most rational.

"Should we leave?" I asked hurriedly, glancing nervously between the two Hudsons and the oblivious Jeff Brooks.

"Absolutely not," Jake answered, turning to me. "We already paid. Besides, he's the one in the wrong, not us."

Julia looked down at her hands, her once happy face gone.

"What do you mean?" I demanded, a little bit more sharply than I had originally intended. "You're the one who hurt him."

Jake's eyes flared, while Julia looked up, confused. "What are you talking about?"

But before I could answer, I heard a male voice say my name. Without even looking, I knew who it was. Still I looked over all the same. To no great surprise, Jeff Brooks was there at the side of our table (the blonde girl no longer in sight) smiling at me as though he was beyond elated to see me.

"I've been meaning to call you, Addie," He purred. I snorted. Did he really think I was that stupid? As if I hadn't just seen him holding hands with some blonde twit… He was something else.

But my snort went unnoticed as he turned his gaze away from me and to Julia.

"Nice to see you, Jules," he smirked, with a glint in his eyes.

Jake stood up abruptly to his full height; he was slightly taller than Jeff. "Don't fucking talk to her." Jake's voice was calm and controlled but so cold that if even I was slightly afraid.

Jeff held his hands up. "Easy there, Hudson." Jeff retreated, the glint in his eyes more and more pronounced. "Before I forget, say hello to Rosalie for me… or was it Rosalyn? I can't remember…"

Jake gave one more murderous glare in Jeff's direction, as Jeff made his way towards the exit and then through the door.

I was too stunned to do much of anything. I didn't even know what questions to ask anymore. Personally, I only had so much tolerance for drama had this had exceeded it by the tenfold. Clearly something about Jeff's story didn't match up. But there was so much hatred between the glares that I knew something huge must have happened.

"How do you know him?" Jake asked me suddenly. He sounded… hurt. And very, very angry.

I felt myself become defensive. There was no reason for him to be mad at me whatsoever. As far as I was concerned, I had been unwillingly dragged into this whole conflict.

"I poked him with my umbrella," I shrugged. I thought maybe it would lessen the tension, seeing as it was sort of comical. It didn't.

If anything, Jake was more pissed. "Why the hell does he have your number then?" He spat.

I straightened in my chair, my eyes flaring. "That is none of your concern."

"Like hell."

"Oh really?" I challenged. I realized then that a few other customers were staring at us, but I was too angry to care.

"Yes."

"You don't even make any sense!" I cried throwing my hands up in the air.

"I don't want you anywhere near him, Addie, I'm serious," he yelled back. Everyone was now staring at us.

"Well I don't give a fuck what you want. I don't know who you think you are… You can't just tell me what to do…"

"If you hang around him Addie, I swear to God…"

"What? What will you do? From what I've been told, you've already ruined the only good relationship that he ever had."

He just stared at me for a moment.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded, though not as loud as he had been before.

"About his girlfriend, the one that you slept with… ring a bell?"

He stared at me blankly again, and then shared a glance with Julia. "Priceless," he finally muttered, angrier than ever.

I didn't even respond, and instead settled for lifting my chin slightly.

He stood, looked like he was about to leave, and then turned back to face me.

"You know what Addie? You do whatever the fuck you feel like doing. But don't you dare say that I didn't warn you."

With that, Jake left me and Julia sitting at the table staring at his retreating form.

And for some reason, I had never felt as alone as I did then when he left without so much as a glance back.

* * *

A/N: _So I think this is moving along rather quickly; I am thinking that there will probably only be about ten chapters, maybe twelve. I realize that this chapter is VERY different than the others, and much more depressing; sorry if it isn't your cup of tea, but it had to be done. It will, of course, get happy again soon. Stupid Jeff/Wickham just had to ruin everything. As far as all the 'J'names, I did this without any forethought. Sorry if it gets confusing at times._

_Review if you feel so inclined_


	7. Chapter 7: A Proposal of Sorts

More Fine Carriages

Chapter 7: A Proposal of Sorts

Disclaimer: I am not Jane Austen.

A/N: _Thanks to all the reviewers. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's not my favorite... but I did what I could. Just a little note that with school beginning to kick my ass, the updates are going to be much slower, but I will try to get the new chapters up quickly. _

* * *

My anger immediately began to subside, at seeing Jake's retreating form, and confusion began to take its place instead.

What was wrong with him? He had a lot of nerve to give me orders when he was in absolutely no place to do so. We weren't even friends! Why did he even care? I didn't give a flying fuck about whatever he did.

But I knew that was a little bit of a lie. Because to see him leave like that had made me feel a lot of unexplainable things. I felt guilty, sorry. I felt a pull to run to him and try to make it better.

But I wasn't going to. No way in hell. I didn't know what was wrong with me.

Julia cleared her throat. "Well…" she began lightly, as she brought her water glass to her lips. I was startled; in the hectic screaming, I had completely forgotten that she was still there. After a quick sip, she looked straight at me, as though calculating what to do next. I just gave her a weird look in response. She went to fish for something in her purse and quickly retrieved a pen from its contents. Ripping off a piece of napkin, she quickly scribbled something on it. "Here," she said finally, handing me the piece of wrinkled paper. "I think you need this."

It was Jake's phone number. The tiny piece of paper suddenly felt like lead. Was I supposed to actually _use_ this?

She stood. "It was nice meeting you, Addie." I gave a weak smile, and she left.

I wasn't about to just sit and chill with myself, so after tucking the piece of napkin in to my jean pocket, I grabbed my purse and left Ronny's. I was too distracted to even think about returning to the library. In fact, I had no idea what to do with myself. It was as if all of my energy had been zapped by the stupid fight. And now that I thought about it, I felt myself getting angry once again.

Why did Jeff and Jake hate each other so much? What had even happened? Jeff clearly didn't tell the whole story. And who the hell was Rosalie? Was she the girlfriend? None of it made any sense.

The absolute worst thing about it all was that I shouldn't even care. But I did. My anger made that very clear. And I didn't even know WHY I cared.

I frustratedly home, huffing. The only thing I wanted was answers. And I knew the only way to acquire said answers was to use the little slip in my left pocket. But I also knew that I couldn't bring myself to call him. Call it pride, stupidity, or whatever the hell you want, but that afternoon when I arrived home, I threw the little slip of digits in my square trash bin.

I was staying in. There was nothing Connie and Paige could say to me to change my mind. Yesterday's fight with Jake had rendered me completely useless. I hated that it affected me as much as it did. I didn't even understand what was wrong with me. I lied and told both of them that I was just sick.

"You are not sick! You look fine," Connie said waving it away. We were all in the kitchen making our own individual dinners. Mine was cereal; like I said, useless.

"Leave her alone," Haley said in my defense as she stirred her macaroni noodles. She was suddenly my new favorite person.

Paige looked up from her salad. "I can't believe you are going to stay in _again_. I mean, at least Haley went out last night."

Haley threw her empty cardboard macaroni box at Paige's head. She missed by about a foot.

Paige laughed. "Come on Hailey, you have to admit that you going out while Addie stays home is just unnatural."

I scoffed. "You make me sound like I am a party animal or something…"

"And makes me sound like an antisocial nerd," Haley chimed in.

"Okay, that's not what I mean at all," Paige said, with a chuckle.

Connie was annoyed that the focus of the conversation had shifted from peer-pressuring me. "Come on, Addie… it's always so much more fun when you come."

"Oh thanks, apparently I'm chopped liver," Paige said sarcastically, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder.

Connie ignored her. "Why do you want to stay here?" She asked looking at me suspiciously.

I shrugged. "I don't really feel like doing anything."

Connie raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, clearly disappointed in me.

The doorbell chimed, and Haley, who was expecting her boyfriend Tom, jumped up excitedly to answer the door. Connie, Paige, and I barely even noticed.

A few seconds passed as I shoved a spoonful of Cheerios into my mouth. Haley's voice then called out my name. "Addie, your friend is here."

I almost dropped my spoon. I was not expecting anybody. Before I could ask her just who was at my door on Saturday night, she appeared around the corner wearing a smile, with Jake Hudson following in her wake.

I think I could have died. A) I was disgusting – no make-up, sloppy clothes, and messy curls. B) How did he even know where I lived? And C) He really needed to just stop appearing out of nowhere.

I was aware of my roommate's stunned expressions, especially Connie's, seeing as she actually knew who he was and of my hatred for him. He looked uncomfortable, but amazing all the same. And I hated him for it.

"Can I talk to you, Addie?" He said it gruffly and then added, "Alone."

What? He couldn't just do this! He made me so angry! I was absolutely dreading the questions that my roommates would pelt me with as soon as he left.

"Hm, let me think about it," I said as I shot him a murderous glance. I picked up my cereal, stood up, and began walking quickly over to my room. That was my way of saying no, my way of running away. I had planning on leaving him standing there, while I would be locked in my bedroom until he left. He clearly did not get the hint and ruined my plan by catching up to me. He was a fast walker and was at my side just as I reached my bedroom door.

I turned to face him in order to scream at him, and tell him to leave but was then very aware of all three of my roommates' bewildered stares. I did not want to blow up at him in front of them so I did the only thing I could think of. I opened my bedroom door and said, "Five minutes Hudson. Then you are out of here."

He went in quickly without a look back and I followed and shut my door. I turned to face him and I almost immediately registered that this was all a very bad idea. My room was small, a little messy, and there were really only two places to sit… my bed and my floor.

Jake didn't even seemed to care. He was just staring at me intently.

"Jeff is a bastard, Addie," he started. "I know he seems like a great guy. I thought he was too. I was best friends with him for years. But then he changed. I can't even explain it."

"So you hate him because he changed?" I scoffed, stepping closer to him. "People change all the time."

"Just let me talk, Addie." Came the clipped reply.

"Aye, Aye," I mumbled giving him a mock salute. He just shot me a dirty look.

"He got Julia pregnant when she was eighteen."

The statement caught me completely off guard. Julia, pregnant? Julia, a mother? The girl barely looked seventeen. Plus she was Pre-med. How on earth was she going to juggle all of that?

I was silent. I didn't know what to say. "He refuses to pay child support, refuses to be a part of his daughter's life at all… Julia had been a virgin. She thought she was in love with him, but he just played her."

It was starting to make sense. Like how Jeff had shown up at Ronny's with some blonde. How he had made that snide comment to Julia. Then even more clicked into place.

"Rosalie, is she…?"

"Julia's daughter."

I looked down. So maybe Jeff was a jerk. No child support? I sincerely doubted that Julia needed it. Still the fact that Jeff wanted absolutely nothing to do with his daughter did not sit well with me. What kind of person rejected their own family? Sure I had problems with mine; but I still loved them all dearly.

"Did you even sleep with his girlfriend?"I asked softly. I now had a sinking suspicion that Jeff's whole story was untrue.

"Jeff's never even had a girlfriend. He has one-night stands."

I hated being wrong. But what I hated even more was apologizing.

"I-I… I don't know what to say," I stuttered.

Jake just seemed irritated by this. "Admitting that you were wrong might be a great place to start."

"Well you could have just told me what a sleaze he was instead of forbidding me to see him."

"It's still a touchy topic for Julia," Jake snapped, coming even closer to me as he was clearly becoming more and more frustrated with me

"Ugh! I hate this. How do you even know where I live? Why are you even here?" I demanded angrily.

Jake's frustration was at its breaking point, his eyes blazing, and he finally just charged at me. It wasn't a great distance, but for a split-second I thought he was attacking me. But he wasn't. His hands grabbed my head forcefully, and I felt our lips meet.

Before I could even react, he was kissing me so forcefully and there was so much heat everywhere that I felt my mind go blank. There was a feeling of effortlessness and of rightness almost as though everything in my entire life had been building up to this kiss, as though this was the entire purpose of my existence; to be here, with him, with Jake, sharing a passionate lip lock that went beyond words. Something seemed to explode within me, and my lips tingled. It was then that I realized that I was kissing him back, my fervor matching his own. It was seconds before his hands found my body and my hands found his dark curly mane.

I felt my mind give a small, feeble protest; _What am I doing?! I don't like him! He is arrogant, conceited, stuck-up, pompous, rude, impolite, socially retarded…_ but before I could fully comprehend my list, I registered one other crucial fact that rendered them all obsolete; he was the best god damn kisser that anyone could ever hope to find. Not that my experience was anything but limited. But I sincerely doubted that I would ever find anyone else who could kiss better.

It was then that my phone erupted from my dresser, surprising both of us so much that we broke away instantly. I snatched it, the reality of what had just happened hitting me like a ton of bricks. Just great. This is exactly what I needed… things to get more complicated.

I checked the screen only to see that it was a text from Connie. I had the urge to hit her. She was in the fricken kitchen! And what the hell could be so important that it couldn't wait?

'_R u still alive? U haven't killed each other have u?'_

I normally would have laughed. But I was not normal just then. Everything was tingling; my senses were on overdrive. My stomach kicked as I looked up and caught Jake's intense gaze.

"What was that?" I asked softly, sounding much huskier than normal.

His only response was staring at me intently and then suddenly he was coming closer again. I didn't want him to. I didn't want to get so lost again, to be so totally and completely out of control.

"Wait," I said putting my hands up. "I can't do this."

His face fell. "Why?" His voice was hurt. But I didn't lose my resolve.

"I-I… I don't understand. I thought you hated me! And I, I don't even like you at all!"

"I don't hate you." I gave him a skeptical look, and then he amended, "Okay, so there were a few things that irritated me at first, but I-"

"Irritated you? What on earth did I do to irritate you?"

He looked at me like I was barking mad. "What did you do? You ran into my car-"

"It was parked on the SIDEWALK, you can't just-" Jake cut me off before I could finish yelling at him.

"-You gave your number to a prick like Jeff-" he rattled on, his voice raising as he did so.

"I didn't KNOW that he-"

I was interrupted for the second time. "And you're selfish and immature, your mother is crazy, you confuse me…"

I stopped even trying to talk.

"And because I want you and I don't even know why."

Now I had lost the ability to speak. No one had ever said that to me before. What did he even mean? What was I supposed to do or say? I laughed before I could stop myself. Who says that? I want you? Really? It was such a stupid thing to say… stupid, yet honest and ballsy.

My head was spinning. I was pretty sure that it was not supposed to be like this. Weren't we actually supposed to be able to get along?

I just stared after my bark of laughter subsided. What was the normal response? Oh yeah… to say it back.

But I didn't want him. Did I? I didn't even know anymore. We weren't friends. We barely knew each other yet we could fight for hours. He did make me feel things. Things I certainly had never experienced. 

But there were many things that I hadn't experienced before. Was this it? Was it the feeling that I was getting, the guilt balling up in my stomach right now because his expression, that had once been hopeful at the end of his statement, was now completely crushed at my laughter?

Was it the sparks that I had just felt when he had kissed me? I had never been in love or lust before – how the hell was I supposed to know what it was.

But Jake knew. He hadn't said 'I think'. There had been no doubt; it had been solid, resolute, sure. Why wasn't I sure?

"So you have nothing to say? You are just going to laugh?" He was hurt, and therefore, angry. I could barely blame him.

I opened my mouth, and then closed it again at loss for words. I hated what I was feeling.

"I can't _believe _this," he said his condescending tone back. I crossed my arms defensively.

"Just what can't you believe? That I am not falling at your feet? You are so arrogant. I've known you for less than a month. What the hell did you expect me to do?"

"I don't even know why I'm here."

I could feel everything spiraling out of control. But there was no way to stop it. He left moments later. And for the second time that weekend I watched him leave.

* * *

Jenna called me the next morning. She actually seemed genuinely happy, while I was just the opposite. My weekend with Jake had had a terrible effect on me. I had never been so confused before in my entire life. And I felt like there was no one I could tell about it.

My roommates had pressed me for information, but after I continually snapped at them, they eventually stopped. I didn't understand it myself… how was I supposed to make other people understand?

I was barely listening to Jenna, my thoughts wandering to what had happened before.

"Um, hello? Addie?" She asked suddenly, jerking me out of my reprieve.

"Oh, sorry. What did you say?" I asked.

"You are so spacey today… I was talking about visiting Uncle Mark and Aunt Denise some weekend in April. I know its short notice, but I am done early on Friday. I'm going to fly out, and I was wondering if you maybe wanted to join me? I don't know about you but I really need a break already."

I knew why she needed a break; Craig. She was still hurting. I was beginning to curse the day that we had even met these guys. They had seriously fucked stuff up.

Uncle Max and Aunt Denise were easily my favorite relatives… not that there was really much to choose from (Dad had been an only child, and Fanny only had one other brother, Mark). They were both professors at Harvard and were both amazing.

All in all it sounded fantastic to me.

After discussing a few more details with Jenna, I hung up, already feeling a little bit better. This too would pass. Not that I wasn't still worried about what the outcome of it all would be. But I was looking forward to a weekend with Denise, Max, and Jenna.

There was really just one more thing that I needed to do. I went into my room, and went directly to where my square little garbage can was sitting by my dresser. I shuffled through the random pieces of paper, worthless flyers and orbit gum wrappers. It wasn't long until I found the object of my query; the small piece of wrinkled napkin with seven unmistakable digits scrawled on them. With shaking hands I plugged the number into my cell phone, and typed a text message while taking labored breaths.

'_It's Addie. Julia gave me your number. I'm sorry…'_

I knew it was half-ass. I should have called, but I honestly didn't have the balls to do it. And I was at least making an effort. The guilt was all-consuming. I had to do something.

I squeezed my eyes shut and pressed the send button, holding my breath.

I waited. No response. I checked the number on my napkin to the number on my phone. Perfect match. He was probably just busy. Still I continued to stare at my phone screen like an idiot.

Two minutes later it lit up; he had responded. I felt my insides constrict in anticipation.

I pressed the read button.

'_ok'_

Ok? I huffed. That was it? Ok?

Then I wondered if I even deserved an ok. I had laughed at him, after all.

I started laughing right at that moment feeling like myself for the first time in three days. It really was very ridiculous. Who would have thought that any of this would have happened? Life truly does surprise you when you least expect it.

Little did I know that April would hold an even bigger surprise.

A/N: _Okay, so that is the proposal I guess. I hope it wasn't too awful. I feel like it was sort of a repeat of last chapter… sorry. BUT on the bright side, things will go back to fluff and comedy after this chapter. Yay!_

_On another note, I do not think I am going to include the whole Wickham and Lydia thing or Darcy's role in separating Bingley and Jane. As far as wickham and Lydia it would be too hard seeing as he would have NO reason to go to Delaware. I'm not sure yet, but I hope no one will be too upset to find these bits missing._

_Please review so I know how I am doing…. Thanks!_


	8. Chapter 8: And Happy Birthday to You

More Fine Carriages

Chapter 8: And Happy Birthday to You

A/N: _So I don't know how many of you guys are Dane Cook fans, but I just realized that the abbreviation for this story is M.F.C. I think that just made my life. As far as awkward turtles, seeing as they are mentioned in this chapter, it is a hand motion used when in awkward situations, just to sort of make fun and note the awkwardness. You just place one hand on top of the other, and then make circle motions with your thumbs. I do it about once a day. I love my life. _

_Again, HUGE thanks to all of the reviewers who shared their thoughts. You don't even know how much all of you help me and how great my day becomes because of your words._

* * *

It wasn't until the last weekend of April that Jenna and I finally got around to actually going on our trip to visit Uncle Max and Aunt Denise. Even though we had originally planned to leave much earlier, it seemed that something would always come up for one, if not both, of us, delaying our trip time and time again. But the time that I had spent waiting for the trip to finally become a reality surprisingly felt like no time at all.

School had picked up, and Finals were looming in the air. Tension was so thick I felt as though I was inhaling it. I knew that getting away was probably a good idea, especially after I witnessed a random Asian male burst out into frustrated tears over his Statics textbook at the library. Stress was the absolute worst thing to be plagued with when taking an exam and it was most definitely contagious.

I had seen Jeff Brooks once while walking around campus to one of my classes. We shared an unsure glance, and while he gave me an award winning smile, mine was weak and probably resembled more of a grimace than anything else. Altogether, the whole situation was definitely worthy of an awkward turtle. And for those of you who do not know what the hell I am talking about, I don't even think I can describe it.

And of course, seeing Jeff had only made me think of Jake. Not that I hadn't thought about him before that. I had. How could I not? That kiss had been something else.

But I knew that he was a jerk so therefore mentally assaulted myself when I let my mind wander to him. I can very honestly say that I was happy that I wouldn't be seeing more of him anytime soon. He confused the hell out of me and I personally was a big fan of clarity. Besides that, I knew that if (or when) I ever saw him again, things would be VERY awkward. That would be a moment worthy of two awkward turtles, no question about it.

But I had long ago decided not to focus on that, and like I said before, the weeks flew by. It was April 28th when Jenna arrived in Delaware, and that very afternoon, we packed my Saturn and headed up to Cambridge, Massachusetts… home of Harvard.

It was thankfully only an hour trip, and I was beyond happy to notice that Jenna was pretty much back to her old self. We joked about random things on the way there, ate a whole bag of Swedish fish, and danced (as much as a car would allow) to some ACDC.

The whole trip was all in all had a very perfect beginning. I should have been suspicious with that fact alone. But I wasn't. Nope, instead I was grinning like an idiot as I pulled up into Denise and Max's driveway.

Denise was the first to greet us as she came running out the door and threw her arms around both of us simultaneously. "Oh girls!" she said with a warm smile. "It has been way too long since I have seen my favorite nieces."

Denise was a tiny, petite woman with long straight straw colored hair and dark eyes. She looked a lot younger than what she actually was, especially considering that she always was up to date with the latest fashion trends. But don't get me wrong. She wasn't one of those despicable people who try to be eighteen again when they are really thirty-six. She dressed appropriately and seemed to radiate class and elegance. If there was anyone that I looked up to, it was definitely Denise.

Max and Denise hadn't had children. Fanny had once hinted that Denise was unable to, but I had never dared to press the topic any further for fear of being insensitive. In a way of making up for this void, Max and Denise doted on all of us girls, but especially on Jenna and I which was just fine by me.

"I love how you don't even pretend to be impartial," I added with a sly grin. Denise gave a chuckle.

"Need any help?" Max asked as he came out the front door. Max, Mark, and Fanny were all almost identical in their features; blond hair, olive complexion, and big, oval green eyes. Unlike his siblings, Mark wore huge glasses that made him look nerdy, but in a good way, naturally. He's probably the most intelligent person I know.

Jenna replied in the negative and we grabbed our stuff and the garbage that we had acquired during our drive, making our way to the door with speed.

"So how was the drive?" Max asked as he held the door open for all of us.

I smiled, holding up the empty Swedish fish bag that I had in my left hand, while supporting my handy duffel in my right. "Successful," I stated.

Max laughed. "Guess you aren't too hungry then, huh?" Denise asked us.

Jenna shrugged, while I just laughed as I followed her up the stairs. "You are right. It has been way too long if you managed to forget that I am ALWAYS hungry."

"Good, because we made dinner reservations for tonight at 7," Denise informed us.

"Great," I responded as I checked my watch. It was around 4:00. Plenty of time to become starving.

After we settled in a bit, Jenna and I practically ran down the stairs and plopped down in the living room, joining Denise and Max.

"So girls, tell us what's been going on! Jen, any way you can crack my back yet?" Max wanted to know.

Jenna laughed, "I can't… I am not licensed."

Max waved away her concerns with his hand. "Big deal, license shmi-cense."

"Addie, how's school going for you?" Denise asked, cutting of Max.

"It's going alright. I am dreading finals already. Pretty sure my hand will be so sore from all the writing that I will have to do that I won't be able to write for a week after, but… such is my life."

"Such is life in general," Max added.

"What about you guys? Ready for the summer?" Jenna asked while shifting on the couch.

And so the conversation continued, with a few jokes thrown in by Max. It wasn't long before we all had to go back to our respective rooms and freshen up for dinner.

"Where are we going, anyway?" I asked as I trudged up the stairs, this time leading Jenna up.

"I think Denise said it was called Pemberley," Jenna responded.

"What are you wearing?" I pressed as we entered the guest bedroom. It, just like Denise, was tasteful and elegant, designed with beige, pale green, and white as its main colors. I loved it. It had a calming atmosphere, which was exactly what I needed.

"I really only brought a few dresses…"

"You're wearing a dress?"

Jenna looked surprised. "Yes."

"I don't think I even packed one," I said as I opened my duffel and examined its contents. Only Jenna would pack a few dresses. I then added as a second thought, "How fancy do you think it's going to be?"

"Knowing Denise and Max…fancy," Jenna said giving me a knowing look. I knew she had a point and instantly cursed myself for not thinking. Any place that Max and Denise took us was bound to be five-star. I just hadn't figured they would take us anywhere; I was all for relaxing. You know, pigging out and renting movies. I hadn't actually thought that I would be DOING things.

"I hate dresses," I said resolutely as I kicked my duffle bag in defeat. I officially had nothing to wear that was appropriate for a five-star restaurant. Jenna laughed as she pulled out a shiny black number. It made me think instantly of the dress Fanny had tried to pawn off on me

"I believe Mom really had this is mind for you anyway." She handed the dress to me. That was when I realized that it was the very dress that it had reminded me off.

"She gave it to you?"

Jenna gave a laugh at my surprised face. "She wanted somebody to get use out of it… and you clearly weren't going to wear it."

I couldn't help but smile as I began to change. Here I had thought I had out-foxed Fanny West; I hadn't even been close.

It fit well; perfectly actually. I had to hand it to Fanny. She definitely knew my body size. The neck line plunged a little bit lower than what I was normally comfortable with but I shrugged it off. It wasn't as if I had much choice.

I turned around only to see that Jenna had already changed into a white gown that looked like it belonged to some Greek goddess. Which was fitting I supposed; Jenna was certainly gorgeous enough to place her in such a category.

The mundane procedures of make-up and hair followed. I barely did anything with either. As far as I saw it, the dress was really more than enough. I left my crazy curls down, taming them only slightly with some styling crème. I dabbed a little bronzer, put a touch of mascara on, and added a bit of gloss to my lips. Jenna did even less. Whereas I was lazy, Jenna was just so beautiful, make up wasn't needed. We heard Denise calling to us from downstairs and we all quickly piled into Max's Mercedes and made our way to Pemberley.

I couldn't actually believe the place was a restaurant. It was a huge brick building with two floors, columns and a balcony. The grounds outside were all gardens, of which could be seen through the huge windows that went all the way around the building.

We were seated on the upper floor. It was apparently the ritzier floor; the view of the gardens was much better and in a lone corner, a pianist was stroking the notes to a rich melody. I was so grateful that Jenna had packed the black dress. Scoffe shorts definitely did not belong here.

It was when the waiter asked for our wine selection that I felt as though I was being watched. I am sure you know the feeling; it's almost like a shiver. I instantly responded to the feeling and looked around. As far as I could see no one was paying the slightest bit of attention to me. That was until I met Jake Hudson's eyes.

I felt my heart skip a bit and my stomach plunges as though I had just jumped off a 100 foot cliff. I looked away instantly, my face burning.

So apparently, if Jake and I were ever in the same fricken state, then we would run into each other. Great. I looked up to the ceiling with a scornful look. God certainly had a sense of humor; he must really be laughing his ass off right now. Oops. Probably not good to use the word 'ass' in the same sentence as 'God'. But then made me contemplate the whole statement further; did God even exist? And if so, did he even have an ass of which to laugh off?

Okay so I know that I was being slightly ridiculous. But I was trying to avoid the situation at hand with such musings. I returned my gaze to my plate, not even noticing what was going on around here. He wasn't going to come over was he? No he wouldn't… if he came over I would shoot myself in the foot. Or run and hide. Either one was more appealing than having to talk to him.

I realized then that Max, Denise and Jenna were all giving me worried expressions.

"What?" I asked my voice nervous.

"Are you alright? You're all flushed," Denise answered. I nodded weakly, and grabbed my water and began gulping it down. "I'm just hot," I said, as I finished.

I snuck another glance at him before I could stop myself. He was with two other guys, both of which had their backs to me. He was no longer looking at me, and I felt disappointed. But before I could scold myself for such a reaction, he stood and looked in my direction. When he starting walking to our table, I looked down, and sank as far as I could into my chair without causing alarm. What was he doing? What was he going to say? What would I say back?

I was feeling nervous anticipation, and the feeling only doubled when he stood next to our table, to the left of Max and the right of Jenna, facing me. I forced myself to meet his gaze.

"Hello Adeline, Hello Jenna. It's a surprise seeing you two here," he said pleasantly.

"Hi Jake," Jenna returned. I gave a smile as my response, not really trusting my own voice. What was he doing? Why hadn't he just pretended not to see me? Why couldn't we just have avoided all of this?

Max and Denise were looking expectantly at us, waiting for an introduction. I gave in. "Max, Denise, this is Jake Hudson. Jake, this is my Aunt Denise and my Uncle Max. We're staying with them for the weekend."

He smiled and shook each of their hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you both. I met both of your nieces a little while back at one of their mother's dinner parties."

I could only gap. Jake was being pleasant. Jake was _conversing_. What the fuck was going on?

"What are _you_ doing here Jake?" I asked struggling to keep the irritation from coming out in my voice.

Jake looked at me, slightly confused. "I live here. I go to Harvard Law School and I own this restuarant."

There was a moment of silence I simply gapped at him feeling like an idiot. This time I was the one in his territory. And just how loaded was he? He OWNED this restuarant? Really?

"I understand if you want to decline my invitation," Jake then continued, directing solely Denise and Max, "but we are actually holding a little dinner in the Great Hall, and you are all more than welcome to join. Open bar. Of course, I'll cover all the charges."

"Oh, well, thank you but we couldn't," Denise responded, with a smile and a blush. He was clearly charming the hell out of her, but I narrowed my eyes. What was he up to? He was acting so out of character I almost wondered if this was all some weird practical joke at my expense.

"I insist. It's my birthday, and I would love for you all to join us. I was just headed there now."

Max and Denise seemed to like the idea well enough. Who the hell didn't like free food? Especially five-star rated free food. It wasn't even a question.

Max looked to Jenna and I. "What do you girls think?"

"I think it sounds wonderful, thank you so much Jake. It's so kind of you to invite us," Jenna responded looking up to him. I just shrugged noncommittally when Max's questioning gaze fell on me. This was so not going to get any better. He was just doing this to punish me, but I wasn't going to let him get away that easily. I was going to eat everything in sight. I would get something out of all of the hell that it was sure to be.

So we stood, and followed Jake to a large wooden door with the words 'Great Hall' inscribed on it in gold lettering.

Inside was breath-taking really, but I wasn't in the mood to truly appreciate the grandeur. There was a huge table in the center of the room, and I noticed a few people were already gathered around it. Jake directed us to seats on the end of the right side.

"You can all sit here, if you like. Dinner will be served in about five minutes so feel free to go to the bar. I'll be right back," he said, gesturing to the open seats, before turning on his heel and exiting through the door. Jenna and I sat promptly, while Max and Denise headed over to the bar.

"I wonder how old he is," Jenna wondered aloud. I didn't get it.

"Why?"

She gave me an amused look. "It's his birthday. Didn't you hear him say that?"

I had missed that detail. But I was busy with other thoughts. All I knew was that this was all going to be hell. I looked at the spot next to me that was currently empty and prayed that either Max or Denise was back in time to occupy it.

"Oh, no, didn't hear." My voice was dry.

"I wonder if Craig's here…" I could hear the hope in her voice and it made me feel awful. I hoped he was too so that they could somehow makeup.

"This is all weird though. I mean we don't even know him that well," Jenna said quietly before she took a sip from her water glass.

She was right. Even though we had kissed, I knew virtually nothing about him. Except for, of course, that I didn't like him. I shrugged, hoping to make light out of the whole thing; Jenna was the last person I wanted to tell. She had enough to deal with on her own. "Free grub," I said.

Jake then reentered the door with two men, both of whom I presumed him to have been sitting with before. One was rather good-looking, with light brown hair and green eyes. The other I immediately recognized as Joe Tendril, Leighton fiancé. I froze as I saw him and did a quick scan of the room. If Leora was there I was gone. She was beyond what I could tolerate.

I didn't see her anywhere, so I gave a sigh of relief. It unfortunately came to early as I noticed the green-eyed guy had just taken the seat to my left, while Jake was at the head of the table, only a mere place away from me. Joe took a seat further in the middle next to an older woman in an elegant red dress. Max and Denise made their way leisurely back just in time, Max sitting directly across from me while Denise was across from Jenna.

I was getting annoyed. I was confused again. It was something special only Jake Hudson had the talent for. I didn't understand what he was trying to do.

I did another scan of the table; Craig appeared to be nowhere. The huge table was barely full. I wondered at just how many Jake had been expecting.

Dinner was served to us by countless servers all wearing impeccably white uniforms that made me just want to spill something on them. Conversations sprang up almost immediately. The guy to my left introduced himself just as I was beginning to shovel some food into my mouth.

"I'm Nick," he said, extending his right hand. I shook it as I struggled to swallow quickly. Finally I responded. "I'm Addie."

"Nice to meet you Addie. I've heard a bit about you already though, to be completely honest."

My stomach dropped and my eyes flickered to Jake who was in deep conversation with Max about only God knew what. I bit my lip. What the hell had he told Nick? Why had even said anything about me? I almost felt betrayed; I hadn't told anyone about him.

Nick laughed at my response. He had a great laugh – booming and unrelenting. A few people turned to look at us, but he didn't care.

"Don't worry, I'm the cousin. I have a right to know about everything that happens in Jakey's world." His eyes were twinkling mischievously and I could tell he was goading me.

"Jakey?" I asked with an eyebrow raised, deciding to steer clear off of the topic of Jake telling his cousin about me. I didn't even want to know.

Nick laughed again and I felt myself smile.

"He's actually quite fond of that nickname. You should try it."

"I think I'll pass."

"Too chicken?" He asked with mock sympathy.

"Too smart," I responded.

His lips quirked upwards. "So Ms. West," I found it unnerving that he knew my last name, "what brings you to Cambridge?"

"I'm visiting my aunt and uncle. Yourself?"

"Just here to celebrate Jake's birthday."

I raised my eyebrows. Jake was having a dinner party for a birthday party. Could it really be more lame?

"Of course," Nick continued, as if hearing my thoughts, "The real party will start after Martha and Sidney leave."

"And Martha and Sidney are?" I asked.

"See the old bag in the red?" It was said quietly so that I had to lean in to catch it.

I looked, and saw her right next to Joe. I gave a nod.

"That's Martha, Jake's godmother. This dinner was her doing." It was then that I remembered a prior conversation. Martha was Bill's aunt. I turned to get a better look at her. Sure enough, the resemblance was there, bug-eyes and all.

"Sidney is right next to her," Nick continued as my eyes fell upon a young girl with raven hair and pale complexion. She looked miserable and out of place in her navy blue dress. "Martha's daughter. Martha's goal in life is for Jake and Sidney to be happily married."

I turned back to Nick, surprised. "It's really too bad that neither of them are attracted to one another," he said with a smile.

I found it hard to believe that anyone could not find Jake attractive, but I kept that comment to myself. And then I corrected myself. Physically attractive yes. Everything else… not so much.

"About the real party," Nick added after he took a bite of his salmon. "You guys should go out with us."

I wasn't sure that was a good idea. Nick seemed nice enough but I still wasn't sure what Hudson was up to and why he was suddenly being so pleasant. He had no reason to be. I mean I had laughed in his face and then sent him a text message to say sorry.

Nick noticed my hesitation. "Oh come on!" he said. "Live a little."

I couldn't help but smile. Jenna overheard his exclamation and made her way into the conversation. I introduced the two of them and Nick extended the invitation to her as well.

"It really will be fun. The best thing is that Jake's paying for everything. Can't really beat that."

Jenna's excitement made up for my own. "Let's go, Addie." She probably thought Craig was going to show up. The hope was still in her voice.

Before I could even argue, it was decided. We were going. I looked up only to find that Jake had been listening to our every word, and when he caught my gaze, he smiled. I felt the impact immediately, mostly because he did it so rarely. And before I could even think about stopping myself, I found my lips smiling back.

* * *

We were drunk. That was easy to tell. I knew that Nick was probably to blame. I had done more shots with him then I cared to remember. Joe was stumbling to his car while Jenna tried to stop him.

"You can't drive, Joe. Stop!"

It was two in the morning. We had just been kicked out of one of the hippest dance clubs in Boston. But then, we could all thank Nick for that. He was somehow even drunker than what Joe and I were although I had no idea how. Jenna and Jake, poor souls, were the only sober ones among our sad party of five.

As soon as Martha and Sidney had left, it seemed as though the rest of guests had vanished. I wasn't really sure what explained it, but I decided not to really question it. It was only minutes after that that we too decided to make our way out, although our goal was slightly different. We just wanted to enjoy the Boston nightlife.

Max and Denise had gone home, laughingly telling us not to be out too late. Whole lot of good that did.

"I do not ride the bus," Joe said, putting a weird emphasis on each word. I giggled while Jake just shook his head amused.

Jenna on the other hand was confused. "I didn't say anything about a bus."

"We don't need a bus. I'll drive Joe's car. That alright Joe?" Jake asked as he held Nick back from approaching a group of five girls in the distance with one hand, and while supporting me with the other.

My head was blurry and I could barely think straight. I was vaguely aware that I was leaning on Jake. Not that that was a new development; we had gone through half the night in such a manner. I remembered thinking that he smelled good. Next thing I knew, I was sitting in the front seat of Joe's SUV.

"Where are we going?" I groaned. My stomach was not a fan of the driving. "I feel sick."

Jake slowed to a stop. "Did you need to puke?" he asked me. I didn't even bother responding. Instead I threw open the door, and fell out, onto the road. I heard noises and movement, but I barely paid 

attention as I emptied my stomach on the pavement in the parking ramp. Someone was holding my hair and rubbing my back. I felt better immediately. I stood up and then stumbled, only to feel very powerful arms pick me up. There were some more noises in the distances and some shuffling. But the very last thing that I remembered was snuggling into Jake's arms like some idiot in a bad chick flick.

And then I passed out.

* * *

_A/N: Yay! I am so glad the fluff is back. We've still got a few more chapters to go! So exciting. This is the longest chapter so far. I hope you all enjoyed it. _

_Review if you feel so inclined!_


	9. Chapter 9: Of Sisters and Best Friends

More Fine Carriages

Chapter 9: Of Sisters and Best Friends

A/N: _Okay so I am pretty sure I am getting viruses from this website which really, really sucks. Sorry for the slow update but Midterms are upon us poor college students. Please pray for us all. _

_Anyway this is the Jenna/Craig issue rearing it's ugly head, but I hope you enjoy. The other chapter is half way done already so I promise a speedy and hopefully very satisfying update._

* * *

Before I even opened my eyes I felt the pain; it was in my right knee, a dull ache. I wondered at what had happened. I was on my stomach, and I turned onto my back with a groan, my eyes fluttering open.

It was then that I realized I had absolutely no idea where I was.

Needless to say, that's never a desirable situation. The room was all white, and looked as though it was straight out of a decorating magazine; the curtains framing the spotless windows looked like satin, the armchair in the corner probably could have paid for at least half of my rent, and the bed was so massive, with huge blankets, that I felt dwarfed by it.

I struggled with the weight of the blankets and slowly ambled out of bed. I was still in my black dress from the night before, and as I adjusted myself, the previous night's events ruthlessly came back to me.

I cringed as I remembered leaning on Jake. I couldn't even imagine what he thought about it, and I probably didn't even want to know. I also remembered falling out of the car to puke. That explained the throbbing knee and why I didn't feel sick now. I had already emptied my stomach.

I was about to make my way to the door when it flew open revealing Jenna. I was flooded with relief when I saw her.

"Good, you're awake," she said, handing me my purse. "Everyone's downstairs eating breakfast already."

"Where are we?" I asked as took my purse from her outstretched hand.

Jenna laughed as she left the room, with me following her lead. "We all just crashed at Jake's." She then stopped and looked my straight in the eye with a smirk. "I tried to take you home but you wouldn't leave Jake. He had to stay with you just so you would go to sleep."

I groaned in embarrassment. It was all even worse than I had thought.

Jenna crossed her arms then and continued to give me her smug expression. "Something you care to share with me, Adeline?"

I gave her a glare. "I was just drunk and stupid, Jenna."

"Mmmhmm," Jenna smirked, and turned around, continuing to lead the way to breakfast. I braced myself as we went down the stairs.

Firstly, I was extremely embarrassed. Why was I such an idiot? I knew better than to get wasted like that. What was I doing? Secondly, I didn't know how I felt about being in this house. If house is what you even want to call it. I felt as though I was in some grand ballroom, when really it was just a hallway. I couldn't even imagine how much money Jake Hudson had and to be honest, it made me more than a little nervous. It wasn't that I wasn't used to rich people; I went to Brown. There were plenty of them there. It was more along the lines that Jake seemed to love to flaunt his wealth and that was just a bit tacky to me.

"I can't believe this place," I said quietly as I looked around.

Jenna gave a nod. "I got turned around trying to find you. I don't know why they ever wanted a house this big."

"They?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah… Nick told me that this was where he and Jake grew up. Apparently, Jake's parents built it."

So I guess I couldn't blame him for the gaudiness of the huge house. Then I felt the panic begin to rise. We were in his parents' house? Were they here? Was I going to meet them?

"Are his parents here?" I inquired trying to keep my voice calm. I'm not sure if I managed but Jenna didn't seem to notice any difference.

"No," she said quietly. "I guess they passed away a few years back… car accident."

I felt relief at first only to have it crushed with terrible pity. I couldn't imagine losing one parent, let alone both at the same time. Poor Jake. Poor Julia.

"That's awful," was my reply. I really didn't know what else to say.

"Yeah Nick was telling me about it this morning. He was pretty much adopted by their family I guess."

We fell silent as we entered the kitchen. I liked it much more than the other rooms already. It was bright, with a deep red wall and tan tiling. The sun was filtering through the huge windows on the east wall, giving the whole room a welcoming glow. Everything looked state of the art. But I couldn't focus on that too much, because I was soon distracted by the laughter of the three guys at the table. They all looked up at us, still chuckling, as we made our way over.

Jake and I shared a look, and then I promptly looked away.

"How are you feeling?" Nick prompted looking directly at me.

"Suprisingly not bad at all," I responded.

"Hungry?" Jake asked, standing up.

"Um, sure," I said with a shrug, as I put my purse on the counter.

"Jenna you want anymore?" Jake asked as he made his way toward the stove were a pan full of eggs was sitting.

"I couldn't eat any more even if I wanted to, but thank you." Was her response.

Nick then smirked, as he glanced at me and Jake. "Jen, Joe, why don't you guys come outside with me… I want to get both of your opinions on something…"

I could see what he was trying to do, and I instantly felt mortified. Joe on the other hand, was a little out of the loop.

"After I am done with my paper," he sighed.

"Joe, bring your paper," Nick demanded as he stood and clapped Joe on the back. Joe looked up to Nick's face, and then it seemed to dawn on him just what Nick was trying to accomplish.

"Oh…oh yeah, sure."

I gave a pleading glance to Jenna, determined not to look at Jake, but she just smiled and followed Nick and Joe out of the kitchen. I was annoyed. They were treating it all as if we needed alone time, as if we were some sort of couple… as if we even liked each other. Sure there was a physical attraction – we had certainly established that. But I wasn't going to cave in. I wasn't going to do anything.

I snorted as I sat at the table. "They are really smooth aren't they?"

Jake didn't say anything, and moments later, he brought me a heaping plate of eggs.

"Thanks," I said, while I felt my face flush as I couldn't help but stare at his beautiful face. So much for not looking at him. His jaw line was so strong and perfect; I just wanted to touch it. I shook my head slightly hoping to clear it while he returned to his seat, which was directly across from mine.

"How's your knee?" he asked, his eyes concerned. I was surprised that he remembered and somewhat warmed by the fact that he had asked.

"It's fine. A little sore, but I guess falling out of a car will do that to you."

He smiled. "You scared the shit out of me and Jenna."

"Sorry," I said between mouthfuls. I took a slug of water and then, looked at him. "Thanks though… for everything, I mean letting us stay here and paying for all of it, and breakfast and helping me." It came out in a rush and sounded like complete nonsense. I was aware of how idiodic I sounded, so I shut my mouth and looked down, blushing furiously.

Jake laughed. "Are… are you _nervous_?"

"No," I snapped. So maybe I was a little. But I certainly was not going to tell him. I was mostly just antsy because I kept thinking about kissing him again. And I didn't particularly like how it was just the two of us. Nick, Jenna, and Joe were all assholes as far as I was concerned.

He chuckled appreciatively and I flung some eggs at him with my fork.  
"Hey!" he said as a giant chunk off egg connected with his chin. It was my turn to laugh.

"I'm not going to sink down to your level," he said as he crossed his arms, looking rather smug. But I noticed that, despite his words, his condescending tone was gone. And that was more than what I could ask for.

"Party pooper," I responded.

Then as I began to eat some more, I wondered about something that had been plaguing my mind ever since the dinner.

"So where's Craig? I mean I thought you two were BFFs and then he doesn't even come to celebrate your birthday…" I said with a teasing smirk, but really I was burning with curiosity. I knew that it was the only reason Jenna had agreed to go along in the first place.

Jake looked instantly uncomfortable and I wondered if I had said something wrong. Still it seemed weird that Craig and Jake would be on bad terms – guys rarely fought.

"He's busy." It was short and blunt, and definitely not the whole story. But for some reason I couldn't just let it go. I got the very distinct impression that Jake was lying. He hadn't made eye contact when he had said it, something I had never seen him do before.

"Well, what's he doing?" I pressed. I watched as Jake became stiffer.

He shrugged. I was beginning to get a little irritated. Why the secrecy?

"He didn't say?" I continued.

"Why are you so interested?" Jake asked suddenly, finally making eye contact.

"Why are you making it a big deal?" I asked back, my frustration coming out in my voice.

"You're the one that won't let it go."

"Because you are all fidgety and weird about it," I countered angrily.

"I don't want to fight with you Adeline," Jake said sternly.

"Well then just tell me what he's doing," I huffed.

Jake sighed. "I told him not to come." It wasn't what I had been expecting at all. Maybe they had fought about something.

"Why?" My voice was soft and surprised.

"Because… because I didn't want him to have to deal with Jenna."

"What? What does that mean?" I demanded.

Jake rubbed his hand through his hair. "Look Addie, Craig… he's a nice guy. A nice guy that a lot of women take advantage of… and I thought that your sister…"

He stopped here, clearly searching for words. I raised my eyebrow, curious as to just what he was getting at. All I knew was that if said a word to slander my sister, I was out of here. And I would not be looking back.

"I thought that maybe Jenna was just sort of playing him… Leora and I wondered if she really had his best interests at heart."

The whole thing was ridiculous. "What?" I spat, standing up from my chair.

Jake stood up in response. "Addie, calm down."

I hated when people said anything like that. OBVIOUSLY it was just going to make the person angrier. And I had every right to be angry. How dare he think poorly of Jenna at all; if it had been anyone else he may have been justified. But he didn't know her! How could he judge her? She was the most perfect being in the world.

"So what did you think she wanted?" I placed my hands on my hips.

"Look you don't understand. Craig's naïve. He lets people walk all over him, and he always gets hurt. I thought that he was only going to get hurt again. I mean, their relationship would have never worked… with her in Iowa and him in Delaware."

"That isn't even any of your concern! It's _their _relationship, _their _decision, not yours. Ugh! You do not know everything, Jake," I replied, my voice growing louder and louder as I continued. "So you told him what exactly? 'Don't do it man, it's too far'? It's not even any of your business!"

"He's my friend! Of course it's my business," Jake yelled back. Then he seemed to gain control of himself, something that I was still having trouble doing. His voice was much quieter as he said, "Look Addie, I do not want to fight with you. You might think I am a jerk, but I don't think you have any idea where I am coming from."

"You're absolutely right. I have no idea where you are coming from." I said it in a harsh tone as I sat back down to finish my eggs. I really wanted to leave but seeing as I had no idea where Jenna was (or even which WAY to fucking go) that was going to be quite the challenge.

"Please tell me you are not going to hold this against me too," Jake said, almost desperately.

"What are you talking about?" I snapped back.

"You know what Addie? I am so sick of all of this shit. I don't want to fight with you at all, and I don't want to play these stupid games."

"I'm not playing any games."

"So you can honestly say that you have absolutely no feelings for me?" He challenged, still standing, crossing his arms.

I felt my stomach plunge. I couldn't believe that he had just asked me that. I was sure I was gapping at him. I had no idea how to respond. Thankfully I didn't have to. Just then, Jenna, Nick, and Joe appeared through one of the many doors. They looked confused when they saw us still there as though expecting us to have long quitted the room. Jenna's eyes nervously darted from me to Jake and back again. She could tell from my face that not all was right.

"Addie… are you… do you want to go home?" Jenna asked worriedly. I nodded as I stood and retrieved my purse from the counter.

Jenna mumbled more thanks to Jake as I exited the kitchen and waited for her to guide me out.

When she finally came out, she was looking at me with a very motherly expression. "What happened? You look as though you are about to start bawling."

I shook my head. I didn't even know how to explain it. Maybe that I had let myself, for some stupid, fucked up reason form an attraction to Jake Hudson? Maybe that I hated him and at the same time I really liked him? I couldn't figure him out; he was arrogant one minute, then a great person the next. A gentleman to my aunt and uncle, but an absolute asshole to my mother. Was he insane? More importantly, was I?

I was beginning to think in the affirmative to the last one.

"I know you are concerned, Jen, but I don't want to talk about it. The only thing I want to do is shower."

Jenna gave a nod, and led me out of the house. And I kept true to my statement before; I didn't look back.

* * *

I was looking back now though, that was easy to see.

I was standing in the shower, and had been doing so for the past fifteen minutes, and although it had only been an hour since we had left Jake's, it felt like days. I didn't really understand what was happening to me.

And that was when it hit me like a bus.

I was in lust with Jake Hudson.

Now I certainly wasn't in love. I had known Jake for two months, hardly enough time to love someone especially when you aren't even together. Furthermore, I don't even know if such a thing exists.

But this was definitely what all the love songs were about; confusion, lust, hate, and passion all rolled into one fun little ball.

But I knew that I could never give into it. I wasn't one to just go have sex with someone on a whim, or because I just felt like doing it. Granted, I had never quite reacted to someone like him before. That kiss was just too good to be true. But I pushed that out of my head.

After my shower, I changed and thought of my next course of action only to be rudely interrupted by Denise, as she peeked into the bedroom.

"Hey, we just got an invite from your friend Jake Hudson's for dinner tomorrow. Is it alright if you and Jenna have the night to yourselves?"

I was too surprised to even speak. So now he was befriending my relatives? What was he going to do, turn them all against me?

I recovered as quickly as I could, Denise looking at me strangely.

"No that's… you guys go ahead," I stumbled over my words. It was the best I could come up with at the moment.

"I'm sorry, its just Max really wants to go. Apparently they got into some heavy political debate last night, and you know how he is about that…" Denise gave a warm smile.

It was true. Max was as liberal as they came and always had a lot to say about anything involving Politics.

I forced a laugh. "It's fine, I don't mind at all."

Denise nodded and then closed the door.

But it was not fine. I was beyond irritated. Why hadn't he even invited me and Jenna? After all, we were the reasons that he even knew Max and Denise. It annoyed me that he got along so well with Max.

* * *

I had spent most of my day contemplating it. And now that it was 9:00PM on Saturday, I couldn't resist, as I plopped onto the bed with my cell phone in hand.

I found him listed under my phone contacts and pressed the send button. I wasn't going to just not say anything about him inviting my aunt and uncle over. Maybe it was immature and stupid but I was accepting it. Plus there was a part of me, a part that I didn't want to acknowledge, that just really wanted to hear his voice. He answered on the first ring.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" I hissed at him. I was of course still irritated about his dinner invitation to my aunt and uncle. But Jake didn't get it.

"Sorry?" He replied.

"I asked you what you think you are doing?"

He sighed. "Addie what do you want?"

That was a loaded question. I knew I was being really immature. I knew that I was confused. But what did I want?

"I want you to tell Craig you were wrong about Jenna."

He sighed again. "Fine."

It was easy, way too easy. "Are you admitting that you are wrong then?" I demanded.

"No."

I bit my lip. He probably never would. But then I wondered if he even was. Maybe it was just like he said. Maybe I just couldn't understand until I was in his position.

It was my turn to sigh.

"Addie, what are you doing right now?" He suddenly asked, catching me off guard.

"I-… nothing," I stuttered.

"I want to see you." His voice was husky and I was immediately glad that he couldn't see me, as my whole face burned.

"Uh, that probably isn't a good idea," I said softly, my brain struggling to think reasonably. I had a very good idea of just why Jake wanted to see me. It was nine on a Saturday night… this was his booty call. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't tempted. I was. But on the other hand I knew that I couldn't. It wasn't like I was just going to throw away my virginity because some pretty boy confused me. I had always wanted to be in love and I was not going to change my mind. That just wasn't who I was.

"It's…" he paused for a second, searching for the right words. "I don't mean that Addie. I mean… Do you want to get some dessert or something? There's a great café place on the corner of Longbourne and Mifflin." His voice was pleading and altogether adorable. I could feel my resolve wearing. Besides dessert really did sound fantastic.

"Just dessert, Hudson," I said in a warning tone. Jake laughed and I wondered at all of it. We were probably the two most opposite people on the planet, yet here we were both suffering from an attraction that neither of us could really understand. It was bound to blow up in our faces. But for some reason I couldn't help but feel giddy. We had issues… that much was certain. But it finally seemed as though maybe, just maybe, something good could finally happen.

"I'll see you in a half-hour?" he asked and I could hear his smile in his voice.

I gave my agreement and hung up, my heart light while I scurried to get ready.

* * *

_A/N: So next chapter Addie and Jake have their first date... excited??_

_Don't forget to review! And as always, thank you._


	10. Chapter 10: On the Color Gray

More Fine Carriages

Chapter 10: On the Color Gray

_AN: So I am a jerk. I actually had this written but I didn't like it all. It was really hard for me to write this chapter. This is the fourth attempt. I hope it's worth the long wait. Thanks, thanks, and many more thanks to all those of you who review and continue to read. You light up my world._

* * *

Jenna and Max were in the living room watching TV as I made my way down the stairs. I tried to be inconspicuous. It wasn't like I was trying to sneak out or anything but I really didn't want to answer all of their questions. Unfortunately, neither of them cared about my unwillingness to answer their questions.

"Where are you going?" Max asked as he heard my decent. I bit my lip feeling a bit guilty. Three hours earlier Max had asked me and Jenna if we wanted to do anything fun. I had still been in a terrible mood then and had declined, saying I just wanted to stay in and do some studying for my upcoming exams.

"Um… just going for a walk." I replied too quickly and Max raised an eyebrow. I hadn't planned on lying. If I had, believe me, I would have come up with something much better than that. But really I didn't want to have to tell them what I was really doing. It wasn't that I enjoyed lying; it was merely protection… if this happened to completely blow up in my face than at least I would be the only person to know about it. No need to involve anyone else. I wasn't big on public humiliation. But now that I really thought about what I had just said, I wanted to slap myself. Really? A walk in the middle of the night? Max wasn't going to swallow that one.

"At 9:30?" Ah, the questioning began.

"It's a glorious night out," I countered, trying to sound casual as I shrugged. I felt my phone vibrate in my fleece jacket. That could only mean one thing; Jake was here and was probably waiting outside. Now the only complication was the possibility of Max and Jenna noticing his car…

"Someone just pulled up into the drive," Denise said, clearly confused as she entered the living room from the kitchen door with a big bowl of popcorn. "They must be lost."

Jenna gave a low chuckle as Denise handed her the popcorn.

"A walk, huh?" Max asked, a twinkle in his eyes. I looked down at my shoes, while I could feel the blush creep up to my face. It was at times like these when I really hated my natural reactions – stupid, stupid blush. Denise smiled at me, clearly oblivious to the fact that she had just single-handedly ruined my excuse for leaving. "Come down to join us for the movie?" She asked as she sat down next to Max.

Max let out a laugh. "She's going for a walk… it's a glorious evening."

I rolled my eyes, as I made my way to the door.

"Addie, you can't go for a walk. It's pitch black outside…"

Before I could even respond, Jenna covered for me.

"She's going with an old friend. She'll be fine. " My sister's smile was mischievous, something that was so abnormal I hesitated before responding in the affirmative. "Oh…okay," Denise then said, giving me her permission, although it was unneeded, while Jenna shot me a look that clearly said 'you're going to have to tell me everything when you get back'. I heaved a sigh as my phone vibrated again. I was a little irritated… what was the rush? I said goodbye to them all – Max with his smug and altogether irritating expression, Jenna with her 'you-owe-me' glance, and Denise, who was blissfully and thankfully unaware of what was happening around her.

It wasn't like they knew WHO I was meeting. At least that was what I told myself as I closed the front door behind me. The April air was chillier than normal and I was really glad that I had donned my fleece jacket that I had packed on a whim.

My stomach did a summersault as I saw his sleek car in parked in the drive, still running with its headlights slicing through the thick darkness of the night. It wasn't the Jag… It was a red Audi this time. How many cars did he fucking have anyway?

I made my way to the passenger side door, determined to not look at him until I got there. My legs felt like jelly and for about the hundredth time since I had met him, I wondered at just what the hell I was doing and why I was acting the way I was. He just seemed to bring out both the worst and best of me all at the same time. I wondered briefly, as I opened the door and sat in the seat, if I did the same to him.

His smile was beautiful and for a second all of my doubts were wiped out of my mind. But only for a second. Then he opened his mouth.

"I thought you weren't coming for a second," he said, as he shifted the car into reverse. I only wished that I had had that doubt. It seemed as soon as I got off the phone with him, I had been aching to see him. But I wasn't going to say that.

"Just how many cars do you have anyway?" I asked, voicing my thoughts, as I buckled my seat belt. He let out a deep laugh that caused another flutter in my gut.

"So it's true – girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money?"

I stopped mid-movement to stare at him in amused shock. "I can't believe you just said that." My tone was dry.

"I was kidding," he said suddenly, looking worried. He thought I was mad. I couldn't help but crack up.

"No – I," I continued to laugh. "I just can't believe you quoted a Good Charlotte song."

His smile was back. "Hey there is nothing wrong with Good Charlotte."

"I never said there was… but really… you can't just quote songs."

"Sure you can," Jake said as he turned onto the highway.

"Okay you can, but you sound like a fool when you do," I said giving him a smirk. "But don't change the topic Hudson. How many cars do you have?"

He gave me a look as we came to a stop sign. "Three."

"You're killing the environment," I said teasingly as he turned right.

He chuckled. "Oh and you aren't?"

"Nope. Me and mother nature are tight… so where are you taking me anyway?"

"It's a cafe called Lucile's. They have the best cheesecake in the world," he informed me as he turned onto the highway.

"Is that a proven fact?" I asked, lifting my eyebrows. I was becoming more and more at ease with him. Talking to him just seemed... natural. Just like kissing him had been. It felt right and was thankfully NOT forced.

"Would I lie?" He asked with a smirk.

I smiled a gave a shrug. "You tell me. I really don't know you that well."

He gave me a sidelong look of surprise. "You don't think you know me?"

"Not really… and you don't really know me either." I said it casually but it wasn't until after it was said that I realized it might sound a little cold. I felt a wave of anxiety as I looked over at his face. I couldn't read it at all. I fidgeted with my bracelet.

Finally he said, "How about we make a deal? You ask me anything and I will answer honestly... as long as I get to do the same to you."

"So twenty questions?"I asked. I was more than a little surprised. That was the last thing I had expected to come out of Jake's mouth. But then I remembered the Good Charlotte lyrics. Clearly there was a lot more to Jake Hudson than I had originally imagined. Maybe this game was a good idea.

"Well… no not really."

"What?" I demanded confused.

"Okay so the point is the same, but it won't actually be just twenty questions…" He clarified as he took a left off the highway.

"Okay, I'm asking first." I couldn't help but grin like an idiot, some of the anxiety that I had before ebbing away.

"Fine."

"What's your favorite Sesame Street character?"

He gave me a look. "Are you serious?"

"I never joke about Sesame Street."

He ruffled his hair with his right hand as he stopped at a stop sign. "Um… probably Big Bird."

"Really? I had you pegged for Oscar the Grouch."

He gave a chuckle. "Contrary to popular belief, I'm not an unhappy person. What about you?"

"I'll answer, but this does not count as your question. Okay?"

"Alright," he agreed with a smile.

"Well," I began, "I would have said Cookie Monster but now he only eats vegetables because children are obese… so I guess I would have to say the really hairy elephant. She's cute."

Jake smiled as he pulled into a parking lot. The café was small and chic looking and with it being so late only a few cars were parked in its lot. He proceeded to park within the next minute and we promised to continue our game inside

He pretty much ushered me in, as clouds gathered overhead; it looked like it was going to downpour and I was more than excited. I loved thunderstorms.

We entered a well-lit room with a hard-wood floor and bright orange walls with spiral designs. At first it was a little overwhelming, but it was warm and edgy all at the same time, which was quite a feat in itself. A few customers were scattered here and there, a family of four in one of the orange booths in the far left corner and an old couple sitting at a table near the door. It smelled like toffee and caramel.

The waitress saw us and immediately checked Jake out. I was annoyed. It was irrational, but as she made her way over to hand us some menus, I felt the urge to kick her in the knees. We sat down in a corner booth with our menus and studied them in silence.

Jake spoke up. "So, you don't think I should have so many cars?" It was more of a statement than a question. He didn't sound angry – it was more like he wanted clarification.

I was surprised considering I had thought that that conversation had long died when we had left the car.

"I didn't say that. I guess I really don't care." I gave a shrug as I set my eyes back on the menu.

Jake nodded, and I felt awkward. What was the big deal? What if I had said yes?

"Do you like _your_ car?" He asked, putting his menu down and propping his elbow on the table while resting his chin in his palm. I brought my eyes to his face and I wondered WHY we were still talking about this.

"I guess. It's just a car. It works."

He looked amazed and I was unaware of what was so awe-inspiring.

"You don't mind that it is just a Saturn?"

"No."

"So," he said then, leaning back and crossing his arms, "if I were to have say… a carriage, you would have no problem with riding in that."

I considered it a moment. That had to be the most random question I had ever been asked. "Only if it was a very fine carriage… unless it was cold outside. I'm not good with cold. Now care to tell me what all of this is about?"

He smiled and shrugged, retrieving his menu again from the table.

"Oh, no way, Hudson. Fess up," I said defiantly.

He looked away and then back to me nervously. "I've… I've just never met someone who didn't care about the material things. It's… it's just refreshing I guess."

I smiled, warmed by his words even though I knew they were too much. I shook my head. "You give me too much credit."

"No, I don't. You are the most un-superficial person I have ever met."

I blushed. That was definitely a good thing… right?

"You're stubborn as hell though," he added with a smile.

"I'm glad that I still have my flaws. I think I am going to get the cheesecake. Seeing as it's the best in the world and all." My face was still flaming, and I tried to change the subject. As flattering as all of it was, so much praise and evaluation made me uncomfortable. I just wasn't used to it.

"Excellent choice. I commend you."

I laughed. "Yeah, yeah, save it. What are you getting?"

"I always get a caramel brownie. I shouldn't have even gotten a menu, I knew what I was getting before we even got here."

"Do you come here a lot?" I asked as I picked a random piece of fuzz off my fleece jacket.

Jake smirked. "Yeah… I actually own it."

I looked at him blankly. I wasn't even surprised anymore. "Okay is there any part of Cambridge that you do NOT own?"

"Very little. My dad was in real-estate and my mom was in the food business. Put it together and this is what you get."

I knew what had happened to his parents so I wasn't too eager to travel down that road. I am not good with emotions. I don't know what to say when people cry or become sad. I always have an overwhelming feeling that I am just being obnoxious saying really cliched things and making it all worse. So I went back to a more neutral topic.

"Why Law school?"

He didn't look too surprised by my question. "I know it sounds really cheesy and corny and just naïve but I always wanted to… make a difference… to be in the History books. Law's the only noble way to do it."

The waitress appeared before I could really fully absorb all of what he had just said. We ordered while the waitress made a lame attempt at flirting with him muttering something about the sports team whose logo he had on his jacket. I was instantly reminded of my younger sister, and was more irritated than I ever would have admitted to being.

She left, reluctantly after Jake didn't respond to her comment and I couldn't help but smile a little.

He turned his attention swiftly back to me. "Why journalism?"

"I'm nosy."

He gave me a stern look. I gave in. "Okay, so I like writing. Journalism isn't exactly my dream. If I could pick what I would do, I would just write best-selling novels."

"So just write novels." He said it like it was so simple.

"If only it were that easy, Hudson."

The waitress appeared again, and thankfully gave us our desserts wordlessly.

"What's your favorite book?" I asked as I lifted my fork.

He considered this question a little bit while I took a bite of the cheesecake. It was like heaven.

"I'm probably going to have to go with _The Buffalo Creek Disaster._" He said before shoving some brownie in his mouth.

I gave him a blank look and he chuckled. "I read for a class a while back. It's a story about the law making a difference. It's realistic but sort of hopeful all that same time."

"Can't say I have heard of it," I said apologetically while he just looked amused with my ignorance.

We were silent for a little bit both munching on our respective desserts until I realized that it was probably my turn to interrogate. I raked my brain for something quickly.

"What's your biggest fear?"

"Women body builders." His response was immediate and his face was straight. He was absolutely serious. And I busted out laughing causing a few of the patrons to look over at us.

"Why?" I finally managed to get out.

"Do you really have to ask? Have you ever _seen_ a woman body builder? They could probably eat me."

I finally regained composure long enough for him to ask me his other question which was profoundly deeper than the rest.

"What's one thing you want to do before you die? Like, what's the one thing, that after you have it, your life would be complete?"

I went from silly to serious in a matter of seconds. There were so many things I could answer it with, yet for some reason I knew that he was looking for something specific. He was looking at me intently, his gaze smoldering. I wondered how it had gone from woman body builders to this. What had happened?

I blushed while I searched through my mind for an answer. There were so many things I wanted to have before death; love, family, happiness, success… I wanted to write a novel, I wanted to be in love, I wanted whiter teeth, and I wanted a new pair of adidas running shoes. I wanted to see Jenna happy, to see Cathy and Stacey grow up and mature, and to see Emily save the planet. I wanted Fanny to smile more and Dad to walk me down the aisle.

But what could I even say? How could I pick?

I cleared my throat. "Can I pass?" I said in a small voice, not looking at him. The intensity of his gaze had gotten to me.

"I guess," he sighed, but there was a smile on his face that let me know he wasn't too disappointed in not being able to hear my answer.

"What's your favorite TV show?" I then prompted.

"The Office. Easy."

My eyes lit up. Who knew we would both have a mutual love for Michael, Dwight, Pam and Jim? "I love the Office. In fact, there's probably something wrong with you if you DON'T like The Office."

He nodded his agreement, while he ate more of his brownie. When he finished he added, "Definitely a character flaw if you can't enjoy that humor."

I laughed again. "Fanny hates it."

He blanched considerably after realizing he had just insulted my mother. I laughed again, so glad that the awkwardness of the prior question had evaporated.

"I didn't mean... I mean your mom..." Jake stuttered clearly frustrated.

"I laughed again. "Really, it's alright. I know what you meant."

We both had finished our desserts by this time and I came to the sad realization that the date was beginning to wind down.

"We should probably head back," he said as he sifted through his wallet and placed a fifty on the table.

"Are you going to let me pay for-" before I could finish he interrupted me with, "You are NOT paying."

"I don't mind," I said as I got up, but I let it drop. No use arguing about it.

He shook his head and as we made our way to the door we saw that the rain was coming down in sheets. Neither of us had an umbrella.

"Damn," he muttered. I didn't mind.

"Oh come on, it's just rain," I said as I zipped up my fleece. "In fact, I'll race you to the car."

He smiled, bigger than I had ever seen and he leaned close to kiss me on the check before whispering, "You're on." He pulled back and busted out of the door before I even had the chance to blink.

I charged after him, into the downpour, muttering obscenities at his back. We finally reached the car sopping wet. He had beaten me, but he was struggling to find his keys. Finally he unlocked the door and we threw our wet selves in the seats and slammed the doors shut.

"I can't believe you did that! So cheap," I said turning to him, mostly just teasing, "I demand –" but before I could say just what I demanded (which was going to be a rematch), his mouth was on mine cutting me off once again. And this time I didn't even try to think. It was fine. Life was good. I didn't hate him and he didn't hate me.

He was Jake Hudson and I was Adeline West. He was Black and I was White. I had always liked White. But now I was beginning to realize that Gray was the best color of all.

* * *

_Review if you feel so inclined._

_And my apologies goes to all the women body builders and The Office Haters out there._


	11. 11: Visit from a NotSoFairy Godmother

More Fine Carriages

Chapter 11: A visit from a Not-So-Fairy Godmother

_Thank you for reading. Please review if you feel so inclined, I dearly love feedback!_

* * *

The week has been hell.

Pure hell.

It started off okay. That is Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday were alright. It was just Friday… And here Friday is supposed to be the GOOD day. So much for that. So NOT TGIF for me.

When I had gotten back to Brown Monday morning, after explaining everything about Jake to Jenna during the long car ride home, it had felt good to be back. Connie had seen me as soon as I had walked in the door and had been astounded.

"Jesus, Ads, did you just come from the fricken spa? How can you looked so relaxed right now? Finals are upon us!" She was stretched out spread eagle on the floor, holding a book directly above her face. She sat up and put the book down, when she finished speaking, looking at me with a worried expression.

I laughed as I dropped my bag to the ground with a resonating thud. I then went to the fridge to scrounge up some lunch before I hit the books; food always helped me concentrate. There's nothing worse than studying on an empty stomach. Connie eyed me cautiously from her spot on the living room floor as though at any minute I was going to break down.

"Alright, Adeline Marie. Spill. Now." Connie demand crossing her arms.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I continued to sift through my shelf, finally settling on milk. I closed the fridge door, and grabbed some cereal and a bowl from the cupboards. All while doing so, I must confess, that I looked like an absolute fool wearing a silly, giddy grin. It really is no wonder Connie saw right through me.

"Riiiight," Connie crowed, narrowing her eyes.

I poured my cereal and milk and happily began munching away. A minute passed before Connie decided she had had enough suspense.

"Tell me! I want to know!" She began whining. "You can't just waltz in here all happy during finals! You're stressing me out! What's going on?"

"Okay, okay…" I finally caved. To be honest, a big part of me wanted to share anyway. Connie's face blazed with excitement.

"I saw Jake Hudson while I was in Cambridge and..."

Connie's face fell as she interrupted me. "This is about Jake Hudson? Blah."

I was instantly irritated. "What do you mean blah?" I demanded.

Connie started laughing at my sour expression. "Okay, don't take this the wrong way, but I think we ALL saw that one coming."

"WHAT!?"

"Oh come on… you two totally had the whole love-hate thing down. And there were like full DAYS when you wouldn't STOP complaining about him… and then that time he came here, all sexy and –"

"What? No! I didn't like him then!"

"Of course you did."

"No I didn't. And he didn't like me either."

"Okay. Whatever. We were all SO right though," Connie responded. I scowled.

"Hey!" Connie said with a smile, standing up and coming up to my side to fling her arm around me. "Turn that frown upside down."

"You are insane."

"Says the girl who loves the arrogant bastard who she really hates."

"I never said the word 'love'," I clarified.

"Sweetie," Connie said, smiling down at me, "You didn't have to."

It wasn't long until the other two roommates knew that Jake and I had finally "let go of the hate thing" and realized deep down that we "just wanted each others bods". At least that was how Connie so eloquently put it.

The next few days were spent studying, but I could barely concentrate. I would find myself thinking about other things. Not that it is too hard to guess as to just what those other things were. I think I sent and received about fifty text messages each day… and that's only counting the ones to and from him. It annoyed me… the fact that I could no longer concentrate, that I was giddy, that I was becoming one of 'those' girls. But I couldn't help it. It just felt so right, so good. Talking on the phone was even better than the text messages. Our conversations were never that long due to both of our busy schedules, but they were fun and most of all it was just great to hear his voice. And that was when I wanted to kick myself. What was I doing?

Was Connie right about the love thing? Did I love him ALREADY? No, that was just insanity. Slow and steady wins the race Ads. And that seemed to be our new motto, especially since neither of us had taken the giant step of planning date number two. But I was okay with that. Wasn't I? But that was when I realized that I was not the turtle kind of girl. I'm not slow or steady… I wondered if that meant that it was impossible for me to win the race…? Just the thought of it made me nervous.

I finally buckled down around Wednesday, the day before my first exam. I got some serious shit done and felt super prepared the following morning for the actual test.

But it all began to unravel after that. I should have known. With my luck, things were bound to get messy.

It was Friday at 5PM, and I was in the middle of my journalism test when my phone vibrated violently in my jean pocket. I squirmed a little, cursing myself for forgetting to put it on silent, only to see from the screen that Connie was hitting up my cell like crazy. I was more than a little irritated; she knew that I had an exam, so why the fuck was she calling?

I finally finished the test, but by the time it was over I was pissed off and hungry, neither of which a good state for me to be in. I hobbled back to my apartment, but not before stopping at the Noodles and Company on the way back. I checked my phone when I was about five minutes away from my building.

I had seven missed calls from Connie and a text from her reading 'old lady here. Freaking out. Come home soon.' I laughed, thinking she was just being ridiculous. There couldn't REALLY be an old lady there. Clearly the pressures of exams were just getting to Connie.

Oh if only that would have been the case. I unlocked my apartment door, only to find two very sullen people staring at me from the loveseat watching TV. One was Connie. I was shocked to see the other, to see that there actually WAS an old lady in our apartment. I immediately recognized her, but couldn't recall where I had met her. She was very old, with silver hair piled high upon her rather round head and looked pristine with a red blazer and a brown scarf. I wondered why she was dressed like that inside. It wasn't even that cold OUTSIDE.

Before I could say a word, the old woman snapped to attention. "Are YOU Adeline West?" Her voice was far from friendly and I narrowed my eyes. It came back to me in that moment. This was Martha – Bill's Aunt, Jake's Godmother. I wondered what the hell she was doing at my apartment and how she had known where I lived.

"Depends. What do you want?"

"Humph! Figures! Bill said you were much too saucy for a respectable girl."

I gapped at her and clenched my fists. She turned to Connie. "You may leave now."

Connie looked outraged. She looked as though she considered pummeling the old woman, but then clearly thought better of it as she shot me an apologetic glance, and crossed the living room, and entered her room, closing the door securely behind her.

"I'm Martha, as I am sure you know. Jake's Godmother. You, of course, must know why I am here." She was looking around the place as though disgusted, her condescending glare infuriating me.

"Not really. In fact, I want to know not only why you are here but HOW you got here as well. I'm not cool with strange people entering my home and harassing my roommates."

"Your mother was all too eager to give out your personal information to Bill," Martha shot back with a smug grin. "What a mother you have, Adeline. But I see it… like mother, like daughter after all."

"Look Martha, I don't know why you are here, but you've made it very clear that you don't really like me. I don't have time for this. Please just leave."

"Oh I will leave when I am good and ready! Bill saw you and Jake at the café this past weekend! How dare you break Jake's relationship with my daughter, you tramp! Do you have any idea how much pain you've caused EVERYONE? How dare you. How can you not be ashamed of yourself? I demand that you leave him alone. He's already taken."

It was then that I realized that simply every member of the Collin family must just be completely delusional. I wondered for a moment at how I could've possibly not noticed Bill at the café. But it clearly didn't matter. The damage was already done. But I really did not have to put up with this. Godmother or not, this woman was a bitch and I was not going to deal with it.

"Leave."

"What?" Martha looked at me as though I were insane. I almost wanted to point out that in this situation she was the crazy loony in my living room, but held my tongue, instead settling for pointing at the door.

"Get out." I clarified.

"Very well!" She huffed. "But only if you promise me to leave my Godson alone!"

"No."

"What?"

"No. Are you fucking deaf?"

"I cannot believe this! I refuse to leave until you vow to leave him alone."

I couldn't stop from smiling as I pulled out my phone.

"What are you doing?" Martha demanded.

"Calling the police. What I should have done the moment I saw that some lunatic had entered my home."

Martha turned a beet red as she huffed loudly. For a second I was afraid that she would slap me, but Connie came out of her room.

Martha stomped off, and slammed the door behind her. I hung up, and pocketed my cell phone only to send a glare in Connie's direction.

"Okay, so she said she was Jake's Godmother. I didn't know what to do! I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," I sighed as I pulled my takeout out of the bag. I tore off the lid, still unsure what to make out of what had just happened.

"So… what was that all about?" Connie asked softly, drawing up the chair across from me as I stabbed my penne rosa noodles with my fork mercilessly.

"I don't want to talk about it." And I really didn't. I had no idea if Jake was going to be mad at me for all of this. I didn't know how close he and Martha were. She was his family and he seemed to take family very seriously.

I cursed Bill. Of course, Bill Collins would continue to wreak havoc on my life.

Not only that, but I still couldn't believe what Martha had been rude enough to say. She didn't even know me. How could she make such a rash judgment about my character? And how dare she say something bad about my mother when her nephew is the dumbest person I have ever met?

I was fuming and Connie looking at me worriedly was not helping. My phone erupted from my pocket just then. I swallowed quickly, dug it out, and looked at the caller I.D…. Jake Hudson.

I couldn't stop the sinking sensation in my stomach from taking over. It was already beginning.

But I wasn't going to be a coward. I was right. Martha Collins was a fucking physco. And no guy, not even perfect Jake Hudson was worth me subjecting myself to that woman. I had way too much pride for that. So I took a deep breath and answered the phone.

* * *

_Thank you so much for all the feedback!_

_A/N: College is hard and I am UBER busy. It's a generic excuse I know, but it is real. Believe me, I wish I could this instead. I'm not too fond of this chapter (mostly because I hate Lady Catherine/Martha) so let me know what you think. I'm thinking there's probably only one more chapter after this. Then I am planning on doing a little epilogue thing. Can't wait! These last two updates should be a little bit speedier (especially with Turkey day on the horizon) but I can't promise a thing._


	12. Chapter 12: On Unpredictability of Life

More Fine Carriages

Chapter 12: On the Unpredictability of Life

_A/N: I love all of you. It has been SO much fun to write this story. I'm wrapping it all up now (now that they are both happy) and this will be the last official chapter. I will be writing an epilogue, but I'm toying with a bunch of ways to end it. So what do you think you should happen? I'll write whatever the prevailing idea is… as long as neither of them dies. So should they marry, should they have eleven children? I'm curious. I want to know how you guys would like to see this thing end! Please review and tell me!_

* * *

"Hello?" I said it like a question even though I knew exactly who it was. Don't you hate it when people do that? I do, but for some reason I did it anyway. It seemed fitting. I was, after all, very unsure of how this whole little chat was going to go. I guessed it would probably start badly. The fact that he was calling me already, a mere six minutes after I'd kicked Martha out of my apartment, was probably not a good sign.

Connie was peering at me curiously across the table, so I mouthed 'it's Jake' for her benefit. She gave me a grimace in return, and mouthed back 'good luck'. She rose from the chair, and retreated to her room.

"Hey, it's me." His tone was flat, his deep voice resonating, pulling my attention away from Connie and back to the matter at hand. My stomach clenched. I didn't know what to say, so I waited for him to lead the conversation. I wondered if Martha had called him yet. There was still a chance that he didn't even know about any of it.

"I'm so sorry, Addie… about Martha. She's… she means well," he said, his voice growing softer throughout the length of his statement.

I was relieved that he a) knew everything, probably thanks to Martha and b) that he wasn't mad at me. Not that he even justly could be, but then again you never really know when families get involved. Sure, every member in mine definitely has their quirks, but if you insult any one of the rather colorful bunch, and you'll be lying flat on your back, courtesy of me.

Then there was the other part of me that reacted… the part that was still really pissed off that all of this had even happened. Martha meant well? Ha! My ass. But I couldn't just SAY that. Like I just pointed out before, you just can't rip on someone else's family. I bit my bottom lip nervously. I had no idea to respond. Jake apparently took my silence for anger.

"She was out of line to even show up at your apartment, and I made sure that she knew it. Again, I'm really sorry."

"Jake, it's not your fault."

"I'm still sorry. Do I even want to know what she said to you?"

I reflected briefly on the conversation with Martha. "I think she's insane." I was serious enough when I said it, but Jake started laughing anyway. I could feel the tension lift.

"I'm serious! She's completely delusional. She thought you and her daughter were together Jake, that I was some sort of homewrecker."

"She's just used to getting her way. But you shouldn't have had to deal with that. I seriously can't say how sorry I am," Jake replied.

"Please, stop apologizing."

"Eh, only on one condition," Jake said and I could hear his smile in his voice.

"What might that be, Hudson?"

"Let me make it up to you when I visit you this weekend."

I smiled, my irritation with his wicked Godmother slowly ebbing away. Not that I was forgiving her. I doubted I ever would. She was a royal bitch and pain in the ass. But I was willing to overlook it all at the present moment.

"Well as wonderful as that sounds," I said, "I'm going back home on Sunday, since finals are all over, and my job here doesn't start until June. My dad misses me."

It was true. And I missed my dad. I hadn't really gotten a chance to do anything with him over spring break. Although it would be trying with Fanny, Cathy, and Stacey, it would be great to spend the two weeks with my dad. I was pretty excited about it. Plus it meant free food.

"Oh… well how about I drive you back?"

"And leave my Saturn here so that I am without a car for a full two weeks? I don't think so."

"Come on! I'm trying to make amends here. You can borrow the Audi."

It was beyond tempting, but I was starting to feel a little guilty. Gas was expensive. And I really didn't want to be driving an Audi around. I would be too scared that I would somehow mess it up. And knowing my record and my speeding habits, I probably would.

"Jake, you really don't have to do that. How about we just meet somewhere in the middle on Monday or something for lunch, and then I'll drive up and spend the weekend with you," I said, a little hopeful. I was more than a little excited to spend some more one and one time with him.

"Hmmm," Jake said. Then he continued with, "How about I visit you in Greenville instead? I've been planning on going there soon anyway since it's Craig's birthday on Wednesday."

I cringed. Craig was still a sore spot for me. I had sort of forgotten about Jake's promise to tell Craig that Jake was wrong about Jenna but I wasn't sure if he had pulled through. Jenna hadn't said anything about it but then again I had never really asked her.

"So, you told him, right? I mean about Jenna?"

"Yeah, we talked about it…"

He sounded unsure and it only served to agitate me.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"I don't know, what did he say about her?"

Jake started laughing. "Nice try. Craig's my boy… I can't tell you."

"Jenna's my sister! Besides, I want to know if it's going to be awkward if they are ever in the same room," I said, as I began picking off the chipped red nail polish on my fingers.

Jake just barked out another laugh. "I don't think we will have to worry about that."

I could feel my excitement rise. "Ohhhh! So he's going to give it another shot?"

"If Jenna's nice enough to take him… then probably."

I could feel myself roll my eyes. "Jenna's the epitome of 'nice'."

"Does that mean that she'll forgive me for interfering?" Jake asked hopefully.

"Probably," I said.

"And have you forgiven me?" His voice was pleading, and more than a little teasing. I wondered when he had become so smooth. I could still remember thinking when I first met him that he was socially retarded. That definitely wasn't the case now. Maybe I just brought out the best in him? I had a sneaking suspicion that he definitely brought out the best in me.

"Eh, we'll see how this coming weekend goes. That is, after all, your chance to make amends."

"The weekend is pretty far away…"

I laughed at the way he was very clearly hinting. "I think we'll survive. Besides, even with school ending, I still have a lot of shit that I have to do."

"Hm, alright, well I guess we'll just plan on seeing you Friday then?"

"Sounds magnifico. Call me when you enter the paradise that is Greenville."

He laughed. "Will do."

We hung up, and directly after, I felt like dancing. So I did a little jig right there in my kitchen. Yes, I am a fool. But I've known for a long time and I'm okay with it. Connie came out of her room, and I suspected that although she had made a show of giving me my privacy, she had really been listening all along.

"So…?" Her eyes were bright as she took in my overall appearance along with a few eccentric dance moves that I was still performing.

"He's spending next weekend with me in Greenville." I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"Oh! Yay!" Connie squealed. "No wonder you're dancing." And then Connie's face fell. "Wait, are you staying at your parent's house?"

I hadn't really thought about it, but now I realized just exactly what I had done. We would have to. It wasn't like I had any other place to stay in Greenville. I nodded and stopped dancing. This could all potentially be terrible.

Connie laughed at my panicked expression. "How romantic!"

"No! This is awful. How did I not think? Maybe I should change the plans and have him stay here instead?"

"Or you could surprise him with something… you could go on a trip!"

"Or not. Dude, it's our second date. And I have no money."

Connie just made a dismissive motion with her hand. "_I_ have money."

"I'm not using your money."

"Okay fine. Use my cabin then."

"What?" I gapped at her.

The Lucases had a cabin in that was located shortly outside of Greenville. Cabin of course being a very loose term. The place was bigger than our home, and it had marble sinks. The whole place was gorgeous, but rarely ever got used due to Connie's parents' old age. That and the fact that Connie, the only child, was a couple hundred miles away.

"Oh, come on! You have to. It will be perfect, and it's not like anyone else is using it."

This was true but it seemed a little weird to just be using her cabin. A secluded weekend in a cabin seemed a bit intense for a second date. I voiced my thoughts.

"As much as I appreciate the offer, don't you think that would be a bit… much? I mean, we aren't even official or anything," I said, hating how nervous my voice sounded.

"Stop worrying! Look, just go with it. It sure as hell beats staying at your parents' house."

This was true, and I started considering it. Apparently though, I didn't look too excited about the idea because Connie persisted.

"Please! Use it! At least one of us will have a romantic weekend that would make Nora Roberts blush."

I busted out laughing at that. "Connie I'm not having sex with him."

"Why not?"

I shot her a look.

"Oh right… the virgin thing."

I laughed again and Connie gave smirk.

"Listen if it was me, I'd be all over that. Jake Hudson is dreamy," Connie gave little shrug.

"Easy Nora… I don't know how many times I have to emphasize that this is the SECOND date."

"Whatever," Connie said waving her hand in a dismissing motion.

* * *

So it was all set. I was going to spend the weekend with Jake Hudson in a secluded cabin. But on my six hour drive back to Greenville, I started getting nervous at the prospect of such an event. Thoughts were going through my head at about a million miles per minute. And it was as I stopped at a gas station for a bathroom break, that I realized just what all this crazy analyzing meant. I liked him. A lot.

It was hysterical when you actually thought about it. Who would have predicted all of this to happen? I couldn't keep from smiling the whole way home and I even cranked the music and jammed by myself. I felt free and happy, altogether just better than I had been in a long time.

It was so weird because really Jake and I were so different yet exactly the same. I wondered at all of it; how it seemed as though there had been something guiding us together the whole time. Like how I would just happen to run into him, and vice versa. It was like fate, not that I had ever really believed in that. It was the very last thing I would have expected to happen. But then again isn't that the real beauty of life? The fact that there are surprises everywhere you turn, that things happen when you least expect them to? But thank God for that. Thank God life isn't predictable because, really… how boring would that be?

Just as I was pulling into Greenville, with the soft tunes of Jack Johnson resounding quietly in my Saturn, my phone began to ring. I grabbed it quickly, trying not to take my eyes off the road. It didn't work to well, but I managed to stay clear of collisions.

I saw the caller ID and smiled. Jake Hudson.

"Hey!" I said, ridiculously excited.

"Hey." His voice was warm and for some reason I thought of honey. My smile grew. Even though I can't explain it, I just suddenly KNEW that this was real, that this was going to be a big deal. And surprisingly it felt too good, too right to be afraid. Warmth spread through my body, reaching all the way down to my toes and in the pit of my stomach. And I couldn't help but think of the words Connie and I had exchanged earlier:

"I never said 'love'."

"Sweetie… you didn't have to."

And it was then that I thought maybe she was right after all.

_The End_

_(A/N: Epilogue still to come. Please review with your ideas for the overall ending. Many thanks for reading and reviewing! You make my life.)_


	13. Chapter 13: Epilogue

**Epilogue**

More Fine Carriages

* * *

The bells ring in the distance. I laugh as I realize just how cliché it really is. Jenna, donned in a powdery blue gown that she picked out herself, looks at me with a large smile. "Ready?"

I gulp; it's such a loaded question. Ready? I thought so. And I still think so, yet there's something about all of it that makes it final and almost scary.

It still boggles my mind that it's been over three years. I can't believe that something so ridiculous as running into someone else's car turned into all of this. But I'm not complaining. The whole experience has been anything but awful. In fact, it's been absolutely amazing.

But don't get me wrong. I've learned so much, not only about Jake, but about myself too. It's been far from perfect, and to be honest, that's all anyone can ever expect. Besides, perfection is boring. I sort of like our lovers' spats every now and again, as long as it's nothing too serious… which it really never is.

So how did this all happen? How is Adeline Marie West, stubborn critic of love and stark realist, clad in a white gown, with a bouquet of white roses in her hand?

Allow me to fill in the missing pieces.

* * *

Our second date at the cabin hadn't been what I was expecting. We got there, only to find the place completely locked up. Connie had given me a key, so I instantly assumed this wouldn't be a problem. However, the key didn't fit into the door.

"Do you think this is some sort of joke? You know, with someone hiding behind the bushes?" Jake asked, as I tried the key for the thousandth time. He had already told me to give up but I wouldn't. I had pictured the weekend in my head the whole week and I wasn't about to have it ruined by some measly key.

"Yes, Ashton's just behind that tree," I said rolling my eyes.

"You're going to break the key, you know."

I continued to be violent with it. "I hope I do. "

Then I stopped abruptly, too pissed off and tired to continue any longer. "I can't BELIEVE she gave me the wrong key!"

"Guess this means we should be off to the West household then," Jake smiled as he grabbed our bags that we had set down on the steps leading up to the front door.

I was NOT going back there. Not only would we have zero privacy, but my family would demand details, dates, and I was not in the mood to deal with anyone's squealing. I wanted to relax, not be cross examined by my relatives.

And quite suddenly an idea formed in my brain.

"That window is sticking open a bit… and I don't think there's a screen!" I said excitedly, looking up to the second floor, and already formulating the best route to get up there.

"Addie, no. How the hell do you expect to get up there without breaking your neck?"

"Just hoist me up onto that ledge and I'll climb onto that jutting thing, and pry the window open," I said, pointing to each structure as I referred to it. It really wasn't that bad at all, quite doable.

"No. Come on, let's just go to your house. It's not that big of a deal."

I gritted my teeth. So much for him being helpful. In fact, it almost seemed as though he wanted to go to my house. Foolish, foolish man.

"If you won't help me, I'll do it myself," I said as I tried to hoist myself up to the ledge. I failed the first time, while Jake watched me smugly.

"You're not going to be able to do it."

I huffed. "Watch me."

And sure enough, the second time I grabbed the ledge and pulled myself up, displaying a rather awesome amount of upper body strength. Jake was too surprised to say anything, as I began approaching the other edge. This was going to be the hard part; I was actually going to have to jump up, grab it, and pull myself up. Jake saw where I was going with this. "Addie…" he let out warningly, but I didn't let it stop me. I jumped, barely got a hold of the edge, and struggled for quite some time trying to get my legs on the ledge.

"Are you insane?" Jake shouted, clearly irritated and worried as I dangled, struggling. I ignored him and slowly and painfully lifted myself up. My arms seared with pain. I really needed to work out more. I finally got my feet on the ledge and slowly stood up, while Jake watched on, clearly nervous about the whole situation. Now the only problem was trying to get to the window. I stood on the tips of my toes, and pressed my fingers into the cracks of the frame, trying to pry it open. It didn't budge, so I tried harder. Two seconds later, a terrible, loud beeping noise resounded.

Jake busted out laughing, as I realized I had set off the alarm. And for some reason, I panicked.

"Get me down!" I screamed as he continued to laugh.

"I thought you could do it yourself?" He smirked up at me, crossing his arms.

"Not funny, Hudson."

"Actually, it is. I can't wait until the police get here."

I glared at him, but he never lost his smile.

"Glad I at least amuse you. You know, I was doing this to be nice to you. And this is what I get in return."

"Clearly this is a sign that nice just doesn't suit you."

"Gee thanks."

Twenty minutes later a police car rolled into the drive, lights flashing, which was a little humorous. With twenty minutes, real thieves would have been able to get away with half of the shit in the cabin. I was still on the ledge, too afraid to jump down and Jake was still refusing to help me. ("You need to learn your lesson" was his reasoning.)

I was fuming. He was just pissed that I hadn't need his help, and that I had done it even though he had told me not to. I was growing more irritated by the moment. Why did I like this guy again?

None other than Dawson Lucas stepped out of the car, and I groaned audibly. So much for my perfect night. It was slowly getting worse. I had known Dawson forever, seeing as he was Connie's cousin. He was two years older than me, but we were in a lot of the same classes in high school, mostly because I was in all of the advanced classes. He was one of those people who loved to have fun and got a kick out of everything. He had loved to tease me, and I had never really liked him all that much especially since he was best friends with Erin Warden in high school.

Dawson froze as he assessed the situation, and then he saw me and instantly smiled.

"West, what the hell are you doing up there?" he called, his smile huge.

"Sun bathing," I retorted, while Jake, who had lain down in the grass, sat up.

Dawson approached Jake with a smile. "You'll probably have to explain this to me, seeing as I doubt she will."

Jake gave all of the details while I did my best to ignore both of them and their comments about how stupid my idea had been.

"Well at least you won't be bored with her I guess," Dawson boomed loudly, clearly wanting me to hear. He climbed the steps, but stopped on the last one to lift up a potted plant that I hadn't even noticed before. Underneath it, there was a small silver key. I just about screamed.

He opened the door, and seemingly punched in the code, as the alarm soon stopped.

"My aunt and uncle figured it must have been an accident, but I don't think they know you are staying here. Leave it to Connie to forget to fill them in. Well, I'm off. You kids have fun."

He hopped into his cruiser gave a quick wave, and pulled out of the drive.

Before I could even say anything, Jake entered the house and disappeared. I was immediately outraged of course. What was he doing?

"Jake!" I screamed.

Not even seconds later, the window that I had been trying to break into was opened; Jake's once again smiling face peered out of it as he offered me his hands.

I smiled as he hoisted me up, and I all but fell into him as he pulled me into the room. I suddenly was _very _aware of him; his smell, his size, everything. He was so solid and tall, with me barely coming up to his shoulders. And before I could even think, his lips were on mine and he was pulling me into the hallway. I knew I should have been mad, knew that I should say something about him just leaving me up there for twenty minutes, but I didn't. I just let it go and kissed him back, which was so unlike me that I was left speechless. But for once in my life, I didn't care.

And that feeling applied to just about everything. I didn't care because I knew it was real. I could feel it. I didn't have to say love, because it was already there, had been there for a while before either of us had known it.

* * *

It was August, with the school year right around the corner. I was dreading my senior year mostly because I didn't know what it would all mean for me and Jake. We had gotten used to seeing each other quite a lot, since I was living at home while he was staying with Craig, a mere block away from me.

Earlier in the summer, it was easy, and although we bickered, it was really effortless. It just _worked_. But things changed and I feared they would only get worse after school started.

Jake wanted me to move in with him right after I graduated and I wasn't sure if I would want to when the time came around, which pissed him off. It irritated me that we were even talking about it already… it was more than a year away. But that's the really bizarre thing about Jake; he actually _likes _planning ahead. I don't really get it. We proceeded to get into a huge fight about it, which we never really settled. Yes, I loved him (but I hadn't told him that). Still, I didn't feel like moving in together was such a great idea. I wanted to travel a bit before settling in one place. I didn't want to go to Cambridge with him. I wanted to find my own way. He didn't understand, and took it to mean that I didn't want to be with him. He refused to answer my calls. Meanwhile I was fuming about his inability to understand what I wanted.

It was on the night of August 19th, three days after our fight, that I decided I was no longer going just sit around. Not talking was just unacceptable.

I made a huge decision that night as I made my way over to Craig's place. We had been dating a solid three months, I was 22, and I was in love with him. There was no way I could be more ready than that. I wanted him. But more than that, I needed him. I knew it wasn't the best way to end a fight, but going three days without him made me realize just how important he really was to me.

Craig and Jenna were out, so I took the chance to surprise Jake with take-out from Noodles and Company and his favorite Bond movie.

I didn't ring the doorbell, but let myself in, and screamed up the stairs.

"Jake?"

I heard some shuffling, coming from the living room, and so immediately headed in that direction. When I entered, I saw an unshaven, rather rumpled looking version of my boyfriend wearing a weird expression… one that almost resembled guilt. I looked around and felt my stomach drop. Was someone here with him? There were no signs of the presence of anyone else but suddenly I felt nauseous. Was he getting it somewhere else? We had never had sex, but we did do other things and I had always assumed that he was satisfied. As stupid as this probably sounds, the thought of him cheating never crossed my mind before. Now as it did, I was almost paralyzed with fear. I had always assumed we were on the same page, seeing as he was the one who was first into me. Was I wrong when I thought he loved me just as much as I loved him? I hated feeling so insecure.

"Hey," he said softly, looking a little insecure himself as he rubbed a hand over his jaw.

"I brought you noodles," I said holding up the bag in a peace offering.

He gave a strained smile as his eyes darted nervously to his desk. I followed his gaze, wondering why he was so uptight.

And there it was, sitting there so peacefully; a little blue box… a box that looked suspiciously like it was the perfect size for holding a ring. I felt the bile rising from my stomach, as my strength seemed to drain from me. I snapped my head back to his face as quickly as humanly possible, trying to make it seem as though I hadn't noticed it. That wasn't what I thought it was. There was no way. It had only been three months. What was he thinking?

I thought it was mildly funny at how my thoughts did a complete 180. A minute ago, I was sure he was cheating on me and now, I was wondering if he was going to propose. Not liking either option, I decided to get the reason why I came here out in the open. I crossed the room to where he was standing and rather aggressively reached up and brought his lips down to mine. It was sort of an angry kiss, much more rough than the ones that we normally shared, but I wanted to get my meaning across.

He broke away, looked down at me and groaned. "What are you trying to do to me?" His voice was pleading, as though I was torturing him.

"I'm trying to seduce you."

He smiled, the previous strain gone, as he shook his head in apparent wonderment.

"I love you."

I hadn't thought about saying it. It just came out. I had said it first, a big no-no as all women know, but for some reason I didn't care. Maybe seeing the little box had given me courage, even though I wasn't sure how I would respond if he actually asked, or if it was even his to give to me. However, I didn't have to worry about it, because seconds later, Jake scooped me up in his arms, and carried me away upstairs. And as we got to the bedroom, he set me down and whispered in my ear, "Adeline Marie, I love you too." The kiss that followed was so passionate and gentle that all of the fears and insecurities I had previously harbored were washed away. I pulled him down closer to me. So we had said it. All that was left to do was to show it. And actions always do speak louder than words.

I was never really big on anniversaries. I mean I get that they are important landmarks and everything, but I always kind of felt like celebrating them was somehow going to jinx it. That was before I met Jake. I knew nothing could jinx that. We had been dating two years, a long time considering both of our past relationships and I am not going to lie and say that I wasn't expecting that blue box to make an appearance.

I had long since concluded that that box had been intended for me. Maybe I was overanalyzing it. Maybe it had been nothing. But he had looked so worried about that box. And I am a girl. What else am I supposed to think?

And it was the perfect time for a proposal; it was a landmark of our relationship and he was taking me to Pemberly to celebrate.

I was to meet him there, and I went all out with my appearance. I don't think I have ever spent so much time in my life preparing for anything else. But the nervousness in my body just wouldn't let me rest. I didn't know if I was ready. Would we be good married? Things were so perfect the way they were and I didn't want to mess anything up. Would labeling it ruin it?

And if we did get married, we would become a statistic. 1 in every 2 marriages fails. You have a fifty percent shot in hell at getting your heart ripped out of your body as fork over thousands upon thousands for a divorce.

Beyond that, we still hadn't officially lived together. For all intents and purposes, I did practically live with him. I had a toothbrush in the holder and my own little drawer, but I had never actually made the full commitment like he had always wanted me to.

My mind was firing off worries like rapid fire as I was led to our table.

"Mr. Hudson will be right with you," the server informed me. I gave a pinched smile and took a gulp of air, not knowing what I should do.

He arrived, dashing as always, looking so good it almost hurt. We ordered some ridiculously priced wine and I forced myself to act normal, bringing up a plot line that I was developing for my novel. He was all encouragement, and took my hand in his. I thought that this was it. Any second he was going to get down on his knees and I would freeze, not knowing which way to run.

But he said nothing, just smiling at me. We shared the brief moment, and after he let go and we returned to our food, I felt something I had never expected. I was disappointed.

Jake never proposed that night.

Or the next day.

Or the week after that.

And slowly, it all came in to focus. There were a lot of things I wanted. But the thing at the top of the list was to be Jake Hudson's wife.

* * *

Christmas was always an event at the West household. Fanny made a meal to feed at least fifty people and dad still dressed up like Santa even though Stacey was now 18. And like every other family, we have a tradition of our own. Most people tend to have some tradition or custome that actually relates to the holiday. But I am proud to say that we Wesrs are not as generic. Our tradition consists of breaking out the old N64 games to have competitive tournaments of Mario Party 2 and Dr. Mario.

For those of you who have never experienced the joy that is N64, consider yourselves very, very unfortunate. Hands down, best gaming system ever. So the graphics are shit – sometimes simple is best.

Jake had informed me on the car ride to my parents that he was definitely going to be champ this time around. I had of course won last year, but it wasn't by a very large margin.

"You barely beat me last year, you know. You better watch it. I've been brushing up on my skills," he informed me as we drove into Greenville, the streetlights decorated with plastic snowflakes.

"Brushing up your skills?" I snorted. "Did you buy a N64 behind my back or something?"

"Maybe."

I faked outrage. "That's cheating Hudson. You can't practice. Nobody else does."

"So you're telling me that Stacey doesn't bust it out from time to time when nobody else is home?" He gave me a skeptical look as he turned onto my neighborhood road.

I rolled my eyes. "Probably, but Stacey needs to. She's awful. And besides, she's the baby of the family."

"So _she_ gets to practice because she's the youngest?"

"Yeah. You need to keep up with the rules here. Especially if you want to have any shot at beating me."

Jake just laughed. I saw my old house quickly approaching on our left, but Jake made no movement to slow down.

"Hey, my house is right there, slow down," I demanded, pointing to it.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. I'm going to stop by the winery on 60 to get some wine for your parents."

"What? Why?"

"Well even though your parents are quite fond of me, I figured that this would soften them up even more."

I snorted, even though it was very true. The first time I had introduced Jake to Fanny as my boyfriend she had nearly fainted. Dad was a little bit more reluctant, but once the Thanksgiving football games were rolling they got on famously.

It really wasn't fair. Although Julia loved me and we often hung out, Martha hated me and was still not speaking to Jake, although she would occasionally email him, telling him to "leave the trash behind". I had been really offended the first time I had saw it, but eventually I let it go. The woman was nuts anyways.

"Well," I sighed, "the more alcohol, the merrier I guess. I don't get why you choose the one on 60 though. It's a good half hour away."

"Yeah, I know, but Joe said it's amazing. Joe would know."

I shrugged. "I'm going to take a little snooze then. Wake me up when we are home."

I did fall asleep quite quickly, and before I knew it, Jake was shaking me awake.

I was groggy and instantly crabby. "Okay there was no way in hell that that was a full hour. We're seriously home already?"

Jake smiled sheepishly. "Um, not exactly. A little detour."

I narrowed my eyes as I a slowly sat up, returning the car seat to its upright position.

I looked outside the car window only to see Connie Lucas's cabin in front of us. "What – Why are we here?" I asked, still dazed.

"Get out, I want to show you something," Jake said excitedly, scrambling out the door.

I followed suit, unbuckling my seat belt and throwing open the door. I zipped up my jacket and followed Jake up the stairs leading to the front door ready to start interrogating him, when he suddenly stopped and turned around to stare at me.

"What?" I demanded

"Get up here," he said gesturing next to him.

I scowled but did as he said, a little irritated that I still had no clue what was going on.

"Well?" I demanded.

"Close your eyes."

"What? No! Just tell me what's going-"

"Close your eyes!"

I huffed but did as he said. But I wasn't happy about it.

"Give me your hand." I snapped my eyes back open.

"Enough!" I yelled with a smile, "Just show me, I can't handle the suspense!"

He smiled. He opened his hand to reveal a key.

"I don't get it," I concluded as I looked at the key. Was it the key to the cabin? I wasn't really getting the connection.

"Merry Christmas," Jake said as he pressed the key into my hand. "It's yours."

"What?"

"The cabin. I bought it for you. It's yours."

I was stunned. I had heard of buying cars, or iPods, or expensive pieces of jewelry… but a cabin? Not so much.

"You _bought_this? How did you even get the Lucases to sell it?"

"They wanted to actually… they don't ever use it. And I wanted you to have it… wanted it to be with us. When we came here on our second date, it was the day that I realized I loved you."

My emotions were going all crazy, and the only thing I wanted to do was kiss him, but he didn't let me. Instead he lowered himself, onto one knee, drawing out that blue box I had seen so long ago.

My heart stopped and my mouth fell open, the winter cold no longer bothering me at all.

"Addie, I love you. Have for a long, long time and I don't think I will ever stop. I don't _want_ to ever stop, because I don't think I would know who I was if I didn't. Will you marry me, Adeline Marie West?"

I felt tears coming down before I could even think to brush them away.

"Are you kidding me? Yes!" I screamed and I jumped at him, even though he was still kneeling. I kissed him with everything that I had. It wasn't until I heard giggling that I realized the door of the cabin had opened and that we were not alone anymore. I stopped, only to see my whole family plus a few friends staring at us with large smiles.

"Surprise!" Cathy said with a smile, peeking out behind Fanny.

And that was when it clicked.

"Wine huh?" I demanded, turning to face Jake, with my hands placed on my hips.

Jake grinned. "Well I had to have some excuse."

"I guess I'll forgive you this time."

Smiling, we joined the party inside. I had never felt so warm and happy in my life as I did when he slid that diamond on my finger.

And so that brings you up to speed, up to where we are now. It's the big day in the big church in my rather small hometown. And I'm getting ready to walk down the aisle, ready to marry the man I love.

I'm not much for cheesy, but I feel really lucky and I only want to share a little bit of wisdom with you...

You aren't as smart as you think you are. I wasn't but I was lucky enough to learn from my mistakes. It takes a lot to truly know someone. Don't just write people off immediately because they are too this or too that. Believe me. It can make a lot of difference.

And now it's time. The music is playing, and I walk down the aisle. I see my sisters and Connie all donned in their own respective colors that somehow suite them so perfectly, it's almost magical. I see Craig (my brother-in-law of six months) smiling at me and Joe giving me a thumbs up.

And I see Jake, and my heart feels like its dancing for joy, tapping and thumping to a rhythm all its own. I am happy, smiling like a fool as my dad gives me away. He whispers, "He's a lucky bastard." His eyes are twinkling, and I laugh, knowing that in reality I am the lucky one. Jake just beams, and I can't even remember why I was so scared before.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: So done! Hope it wasn't too cheesy. As far as babies, I am sure they will have loads of them, and I may do a story about that depending on the response to this. I was sort of toying with the idea of making a character based off 'Emma' be one of their children… or maybe even Eleanor and Marianne… just an idea. I've decided that all of Austen's other stories aren't really written about; it's either PP or Persuasion. So I want to add some much needed variety._

_Sorry this took forever, but I was ridiculously busy._

_Reviews are much appreciated. And thanks to all of you who have spent your valuable time reading this story._


End file.
